You Give Me Butterflies
by SmoothLadyCriminal
Summary: Before the fame, Michael Jackson was just friends with the girl next door. When she moved, he decided to become a singer in hopes of finding her. Twelve years later, his wish came true, but what happens when you want something more than friendship?
1. 12 Years Earlier

**So here it is the long awaited (not really) new Michael Jacson story.**

**12 years before  
Michael's POV**

"Michael!"  
I turned and saw my best friend, Teresa Moretti, running to me. I looked carefully at her then gasped.  
She had bruises on her face again. I wondered who had done it this time, her mom or her stepdad. Since I could see no blood, I guessed it was her mom.  
"Teresa, what happened?" I aske, hugging her.  
"Mom got mad, I accidently threw her beer bottle away. I thought she was done," she sobbed.  
I patted her back. "Come in the house," I said. "Momma can help take care of you."  
I was forteen. Teresa was eleven. It's a huge age difference for a friendship like ours but we didn't care. We'd lived next door all our lives. Mom used to take care of Teresa when she was three while her parents were in rehab. She would follow me and my brothers around. The rest would ignore her, but I'd always taken the time to play with her. She ended up staying with us for two years, then her parents came back. By then, our friendship was solid.  
I led her in the house and showed her to Mother. Mother began crying.  
"Why do they treat their daughter like this?" was her question everytime. She's confronted them about it but always was repaid by a very battered Teresa the next day.  
Mother doctored her up.  
"Teresa, stay here tonight," she said. "I'll make up the sofa for you." Teresa agreed and I helped Mother.  
"Tomorrow, while her parents are gone, I need you and her to get all her things and bring thm here. I'm filing a police report in the morning," Mother said. "She can stay here until they figure out what to do."  
I nodded. This was way too much for Teresa to go through. I did not want to see my friend in the hospital again. Last time she went to the hospital with broken ribs and she needed stitches for her arm. Her parents blamed a car accident and said she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. I knew better. I heard what happened. Teresa had just gotten back from my house and they beat her, kicked her, and her stepdad even went to smash a beer bottle across her head but she threw her arm up just in time. All because her grades were slipping.  
I sat and watched Teresa sleep. I knew I had to get her out of there.  
The next morning, when her parents left for work, we snuck in and began to pack her things. She was throwing her clothes in bags rapidly. Finally, she found a picture of me and her at school. I remembered that picture. My mom took it. It was the day of the talent show. I had sang, and she had danced. She smiled and placed it gently on top of her clothes.  
We bolted to my house with her things just as my mom had gotten back with the police.  
The policemen asked Teresa questions and took pictures of her face and arms.  
"How long has this been going on, Teresa?"  
"As long as I can remember."  
"Why haven't you made any effort to contact us?"  
"Because I was scared they'd kill me."  
"Tell us about the time you were in the hospital? The records say it was a car accident."  
"It wasn't." She proceeded to tell the story. Then they asked me questions, such as, had I seen them beat her, had I asked her to go to the police, etc. All my answers were yes.  
The police stood up, shaken by the story Teresa had told them.  
"We're going to get a warrant for their arrest. There's evidence on your face, plus we have countless concerns by your teachers and your friends' parents. Just stay here, Teresa. Do you have any family we can contact?" one asked.  
"My dad's mom lives in Villanova, Italy. She's been after my mom to let me live with her. Here's her number," she said, giving the cop a piece of paper.  
They left, shaking their heads, and I hugged Teresa. "Everything is going to be fine," I whispered.  
And it was. That same afternoon, her parents were arrested for felony drug possesion and felony child abuse. Teresa bravely testified in front of them about the abuse she's endured. Then the other testimonies came. My mom, me, my dad, all of Teresa's teachers, the principal, some of our friends' parents. All saying the same thing: as long as we'd known Teresa, she's always had a bruise somewhere placed by her parents.  
Soon the verdict came. They were guilty on all twenty counts of child abuse and all ten counts of drug possesion. Her stepdad also had an attempted murder charge placed on him due to the beer bottle episode. He was fond guilty of that too. They were sentenced to life in prison.  
The judge made a remark stating this:  
"If I could ever apply the death penalty to child abusers, you two would be at the top of my list. The sight of this child's bruises sickens me."  
Later that day, Teresa's grandmother waited outside. Teresa was going with her to Italy. She hugged me tightly.  
"I'm going to miss you, Michael. But I know you'll be in my heart always, and if it weren't for you, I'd be dead," she said.  
"You won't be hurt in Italy. I'll miss you Teresa," I said kissing her cheek. She got in the car and waved as her grandmother drove away. I was sad to see her go, but happier that she wouldn't be hurt by her parents anymore.


	2. Planning

**Present**

**Teresa POV**

I looked down in the casket at my grandmother. Knowing she was gone instilled a fear in me. A fear I hadn't felt in twelve years.  
I kissed her forhead, murmered a prayer, and walked away to my two children. Anamaria Elena and Antonio Michael. They were my world. Their fathers were no longer in my or their lives but I didn't let that get me down.  
When I was fifteen, I fell in love with Luca Massereti and lost my virginity to him. I became pregnant. He left, of course, and I had Anamaria when I was sixteen. I kept going to school, though and I graduated on time and valedictorian to boot. Grandma helped me with her as I went to school, and I feel that's what drained her so much.  
Then I dated Guiseppe Ricci. I got pregnant again, though I'd used protection and he did, too. He claimed that the baby wasn't his and ran of with Natalie Trejo, my enemy in high school. I gave birth to a son, Antonio, when I was nineteen.  
Now Anamaria was seven, Antonio was four, and I was twenty-three. I had no job since I'd been fired for missing so much work due to my grandmother's illness. My grandma Antoinetta dying was my ticket to get out of Italy. I loved it, but I wanted to go back home.  
My cousin Domenica walked to me.  
"Uncle Salvatore said that you're going to America tomorrow," she said.  
"I am. I want my children to grow up there. I have nothing to fear there, anymore," I said.  
Domenica smiled. "They are beautiful, Teresa. They will be missed," she said, kissing my cheek and walking away.  
We buried her later that day and after I'd tucked my children into bed, I checked my status on my job listing.  
It said that someone was looking for a nanny and was interested in me working. I replied back, told them my information. Not twenty minutes later, a reply came back. I had the job. In Los Angeles. It wouldn't give my employer's name, but the salary was amazing. Two thousand dollars a week. I could deal without knowing who was hiring me.  
I signed off the computer and went to bed. In bed I thought of my childhood friend, Michael Jackson. Oddly, there was a superstar of the same name. I doubted they were the same, but with my kids, I could never have the time to fully check it out. His music was amazing, that much was true. I wondered wat my friend was doing now.

**Michael POV**

I sat in my office chair, with my hands behind my back. Teresa Moretti was going to be a nanny to my two kids. I had no clue how many Teresa Morettis were in Italy, but I thnk this one was it. Age 23. I was 26, so that did sound right. Two children, aged 7 and 4. That I wasn't too sure about. My kids were five and three, born via surragate.  
I hoped my Teresa was doing okay wherever she was. And I hoped that I'd actually gotten her to come work for me. If I hadn't, well, I'd still find her.  
But first, I had to get done with these concerts in California I was putting on, so I grabbed my suitcase and left my house, with my children in tow.

**Sorry so short, it'll get longer, I promise!**


	3. Tell Me the Truth

**So I went to order tickets to This Is It, right? And I couldn't find my theatre on the site! I was pissed off fa fa (lol a Peanut reference) so I whip off a complaint e-mail to Sony. They shoot me back one saying it will be playing in my theatre and they're sorry for the inconvience. Oh, and guess what!? They also told me that it's coming out on DVD early next year, so I'm doing a happy dance! I'm hyped up for some odd reason.  
Anyway thanks to my chicka Jen aka IvyRaven03 for helping me get this shindig started. Go read her story Two Hearts One Dream...or I will set the angry hornets on you! XD  
Okay here's some more story 123GO!**

Teresa POV

The flight started the next day at 9:00 AM. Anamaria was sulky, and she had been since she'd found out we were leaving Italy. Antonio on the other hand loved every minute of it. He was keeping the stewardesses entertained.  
"We're going to Los Angels. Momma is going to work for famous people. I may meet Michael Jackson!" he was saying. I smiled.  
"I believe you meant Los _Angeles_, Antonio," I said, as the stewardess smiled at me.  
"Who cares what he meant? I mean I didn't even want to move out of our village, but out of our country, Mom? That's messed up," Anamaria said. For a seven year old, the girl was sharp. Matter of fact, she had the mind of a twelve year old. She had skipped first grade then third grade. She was the only seven year old in a fourth grade class.  
"We did this for a better life, Anamaria," I said softly. "Besides, I lived in America for eleven years."  
"Uh huh. But I bet you didn't live in Los Angeles. They have gangs and drive-bys. What a great way to start a better life," she murmered.  
"Hey, listen to me. We're not living in that part of LA. Who told you all this, anyway, huh?" I asked firmly.  
"Aunt Bianca. She was telling Domenica," she said.  
Ugh. I loved my uncle Salvatore with all my heart, but his second wife, Bianca, I could not stand! She had been all in my business when I got pregnant, saying I was going to be a terrible mom. Then Antonio got sick and she said that was proving her point. No doubt she was thinking up this crazy shit, too.  
"Your Aunt Bianca loves drama, and for her to drag you into it was uncalled for. Do you think I'd purposely put your life in jeopardy?" I asked.  
"You have us on this plane, don't you?" she said, but she was smiling. She was joking.  
We landed and a guy in a tux was holding a paper with "Moretti" written on it.  
I walked to him and he grinned.  
"I've been asked to drive you to the boss's house," he said, taking our bags.  
I saw Anamaria's eyes light up quick.  
"A limo? they don't have limos in the ghetto," she said loudly as she got in.  
"Miss, are these your children?" the limo guy asked.  
"Yes, why?" I asked.  
"Because, well, you are very pretty and obviously young. I just want to compliment you, and you have beautiful children," he said, awed.  
"Well, thank you," I said as I sat in the limo. He closed my door.  
I hoped my attire was suitable to meet the boss in. A black button down blouse with a denim skirt that met my knees. Little black boots. Yeah, I think I looked okay.  
We rode past high rises and theatres. And we also rode by famous people's houses.  
In about thirty minutes, we came to a stop. The driver helped me and my children out of the car as others got our bags.  
"I'll show you inside. My name is Sam," said a big black guy with muscles.  
"Like the book? Green Eggs and Ham? Sam I am?" asked Antonio.  
Sam smiled. "Yeah, like that guy. That's one of my favorite books."  
As we walked in the door, I saw a little boy run to Sam and I almost fainted.  
This boy looked so familiar. Although he was lighter than the boy of my memory, and his hair was blond, this little boy looked just like my friend Michael Jackson. His eyes and his face were just a mirror image.  
At that moment, I didn't need to wonder who had hired me. I just now wondered why. I think I was having a mild anxiety attack.  
Sam saw my face as I looked at that little guy, and he took over.  
"Hey, Prince, show Anamaria and Antonio the playroom. I'm sure Paris is dying for a playmate," he said. they all ran off and Sam looked at me.  
"Teresa, are you okay?"  
I looked at him, surprised at the familiarilty of his voice. And what surprised me more is I wasn't bothered by it.  
"Sam, tell me the truth. Is the man who hired me 25 years old, and is his name Michael Joseph Jackson?"

Michael POV  
I heard footsteps coming and I stopped pacing. Sam came in, alone.  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
"She's right outside this door. Michael, she saw Prince and freaked. I could see it all coming together in her eyes. She asked me to tell her the truth, if it was you who had hired her. I had to tell her, she knew your middle name for crying out loud. I don't think she keeps up with the music scene, but her son sure does. But I think you have your girl," Sam said.  
"Well, bring her in," I said.  
He walked to the door, and I sat down. Good thing I did too, because the girl he brought in would have sent me to my knees in an instant.  
She had her head down, but she had black riglets, and a tanned complexion only known in Italy. When she looked up, I knew right away it was Teresa. The amber eyes, a faint scar above her eyebrow. Her long eyelashes. It was Teresa, and she was crying. She was happy.  
"Michael? You're the Michael Jackson?" she asked.  
"Yes, Teresa. It's so good to see you," I said, crossing the room and hugging her tightly. She hugged me back just as tight. We sat down, me behind my desk, her in front of it.  
"I know you're wondering why I hired you," I said.  
"I am. Did you know it was me the entire time?" she asked with an obvious accent that she didn't have before.  
"I had my suspicions. But I hired you cause I do desperately need a nanny, but I also needed to know if my best friend was still okay," he said.  
"I am. My grandmother just passed away recently due to congestive heart failure. So I decided to take my chances to come back home, or at least, my home country, so to speak," she said, laughing softly.  
I leaned forward. "Teresa, you have children?" I asked. The fact she had them young or the fact that they had different fathers didn't bother me one bit. The fact she had any at all made me happy. During one of her beatings, her stepdad had broken her pelvic bone and it slimmed her chances of having children a great deal.  
She smiled. "Yes. Anamaria and Antonio," she said. "They're playing with your children now."  
I smiled. "Can I meet them?"  
She nodded, close to tears again. "Of course you can," she said. We headed down to the playroom where I saw two black haired children playing with my two fair-haired ones. The little boy turned and screamed.  
"You're Michael Jackson! I knew it! I knew Mommy would be working for you!" he said, running to me. "I'm Antonio, I'm four!" he said. I laughed.  
"Hi, Antonio. I'm Michael, and I'm twenty-five," I said. "I've known your mom for a long time."  
The girl turned then and I had a slam in the gut. This girl was the spitting image of Teresa at that age, though thankfully without the bruising everywhere. I did, however see that same wariness in her eyes that I knew in Teresa's.  
"How long?" she asked. For a seven year old, she looked like she had more common sense than an adult.  
"Since we were younger than you. I've known your mom my whole life."  
That sentence brought a smile to Anamaria's face.  
"Mom, you were friends with Michael Jackson and you never told us?" she asked.  
"Well, I didn't know they were the same person," Teresa shot back. She looked at me.  
"So when do I start?"  
I grinned, happy my friend was back. "Right away."


	4. From Paris, with Love

**I'm back guys it turns out I may have messed up my knees when the skating rink floor came up and hit me.  
Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! My ancestors are from Italy and I'm enjoying this story because I can learn some words of their language.**

Teresa POV  
At six the next morning, I woke up refreshed in my beautiful room, which had gorgeous earth tones. My children's rooms were attached to mine, and we shared a wonderful bathroom. My kids were still asleep, so I decided to take a long hot shower. Back in Villanova, hot water was a luxury during winter, which it now was. I got out and dressed in light blue jeans and a dark green sweater. I put my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. I was the only one up, besides the chef, Kai. She smiled warmly at me.  
"I'm not the only one up anymore, I see," she said.  
"Michael isn't up yet, either?" I asked. She looked shocked, then laughed.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot you were one of his best friends. No, he isn't. He doesn't wake up until seven thirty, then he wakes up his kids and they have breakfast in that alcove there," she said, pulling out ingredients for breakfast and pointing with her other hand at the enclosed space by the window. It looked very private.  
"Do you need help? I don't have much to do," I said.  
"No, Teresa. I can't ask for that. Besides, you should wake your kids up, because Michael has someone from a private school coming this morning to interview them, and," she said as I started to protest, "he also says that you are not to argue with him about this, and you don't have to pay a dime. He just wants, and this is a direct quote, 'them to have a better life' than you did," Kai finished.  
"You know about me getting abused when I was younger?" I asked.  
"It's a long story. When I started working here a year ago, he was fine during the day. Well, one night, he was napping on the couch after his kids had gone to bed. I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen, and then I heard him screaming.  
"'Don't hurt her! Don't hurt Teresa, please! You're killing her!' That would be what he would say. I woke him up and asked what was wrong. He asked if I could keep a secret, which of course I could. He then told me about you and you being abused when you were little. He said it was the scariest time of his life. That was when he started looking for you," she said.  
I sat there in wonder.  
"I did wonder for a while if he was in love with you. But then to me it seemed impossible, because you haven't seen each other in twelve years. But now, I just don't know," Kai said, starting to whip up some pancakes. "Now, go wake up your kids," she said, smiling. I smiled back, happy I had made another friend in her.  
I walked out of the kitchen and into Michael.  
"Good morning, Teresa. Did you sleep well?" he asked in that soft voice I knew so well.  
"I did, and Kai just told me that a private school instructor is coming. I'm going to wake up my children," I said.  
"I'll go with you, I need to wake mine up, too," he said, grinning sideways. He used to do that all the time when we were growing up, but he looked somehow sexier now. I pushed the thought out of my brain.  
We walked up to my room, and he stopped.  
"I'll see you after breakfast. You three can use the dining room," he said, smiling. I hugged him.  
"Thank you, Michael. For everything," I said.  
"No problem, Teesy," he said, using my old nickname. He walked toward the next stairwell.  
I walked in my room, then went first to Anamaria's room. It was purple and green.  
"Anamaria, _il tempo svegliarsi, _time to wake up," I said in Italian.  
"Mamma, I had a strange dream. You had taken a job to work with Michael Jackson," she said.  
"That's because I did, silly. Now get up, _coccinella,"_ I said, calling her by her nickname, which meant ladybug.  
I went to Antonio's room.  
"_Ehi, scimmia, il tempo svegliarsi,"_I said. It meant "Hey, monkey, time to wake up."  
"I am, mamma. Is Michael Jackson still here?" he asked.  
"Yeah, now get up," I said, getting his clothes out. We all walked downstairs and ate breakfast, pancakes that Kai made.  
Michael, Prince, and Paris walked in as we were finishing up. He sighed.  
"The guy cant come today he's sick," Michael said. He grinned at his kids.  
"Now, Teresa is your new nanny. You have to do what she tells you. Are your beds made?" he asked.  
"Yes, daddy," Paris said sweetly.  
"Um, I didn't-" Prince started but Michael cut him off.  
"Go make your bed, Prince, and next time it's no TV for an hour," he said. Prince ran upstairs right away.  
"I have some tracks to put down in the studio, so I'll still be here," he said. "They normally play in their playroom. They have a snack at about ten, which yur kids are welcome to. Lunch is one which I'll be here for. Nap time is one thirty to two thirty. Then they normally will want to watch a movie by then, and then I should be done," he said.  
"Okay," I said. He grinned, kissed Paris on top of her head, and went to the studio.  
I stood there until Prince came back.  
"So, you guys want to play in the playroom?" I asked.  
"YEAH!" all four kids shouted.  
The playroom was bigger than my old house. The girls played with Barbies and the dollhouse and the boys played with the Matchbox cars.  
Soon, Paris came over to me, and handed me a Barbie.  
"Come play with us," she said. She'd inherited her dad's smile and his sweet soft voice. I obliged and played with them while keeping an eye on Antonio and Prince.  
"Annie tells me that you guys are from Italy," Paris said, brushing her doll's hair.  
"We are," I said.  
"I want to know how to say 'I love my daddy' in Italian," she said. This girl was smart.  
"Why?"  
"Because I think my dad likes you, and you're Italian. But I don't want him to like you more than me," she said, looking genuinely worried.  
"_Amo il mio papà_," I said. "But, little Paris, you don't have to worry about your daddy liking me more than you. You are his little girl and he loves you very much," I told her, hugging her.  
"I like you, Teresa. You're like another mom. Our mom didn't want us. Our daddy wanted us, though," she said.  
We played like that, until lunchtime.

Michael POV

I went up to the playroom, and watched as Teresa played with my daughter and her daughter. Paris seemed to have taken to her just fine. My heart melted when she hugged Teresa around the neck. Then she saw me.  
"Daddy!" she said happily and ran to hug my knees. Then she motioned me down to her.  
"_Amo il mio papà_," she whispered in perfect Italian. I knew where she learned it and I looked at Teresa in awe and questions must have been on my face. She mouthed "later".

After the day ended, I took Teresa for a walk. Kai agreed to watch the four kids so I could speak with Teresa.  
"So, what was this afternoon all about?" I asked as we walked around the quad behind my house. This was no Neverland, but I liked the peace and quiet of it. There was a fountain in the middle of the quad.  
"She asked me to teach her that because she thinks you like Italian girls, and she ddn't want you liking anyone more than her," she said. I sensed she was editing so I toyed with her.  
"Welllll, Teesie, I haven't known many Italian women. Actually I only know one," I said, feigning confusion. She smiled, knowing what I was doing.  
"Okay, fine. She doesn't want you liking me more than her," Teresa said, sighing.  
"What did you tell her?" I said. I was curious.  
"I told her that she doesn't have to worry about you liking her more than me, that she was your little girl and you loved her very much," Teresa said.  
I smiled. "You know she's named after you," I said.  
"How? Teresa isn't in her name," she shot back.  
"Katherine isn't just my mother's name. I thought about it, and I named her Paris Katherine for you and my mom. Katherine is still your middle name, right?" I asked, teasing.  
"Yeah, it is. Michael, I'm touched. Both of my kids are named for you, too."  
"Antonio Michael, I get. But Anamaria Elena? No, she isn't," I said.  
"She has another middle name. Michelle. No one knows about it but me and now you. Michelle is the-"  
"-feminine version of Michael, yeah. I can't believe that, Teesie. You still thought of me after all this time?" I asked.  
She looked at me.  
"Of course, Michael. You saved my life," she said.  
I changed the subject.  
"Tell me about their father," I asked, feeling a twinge of jealousy that surprised me.  
"Tell me about their mother," she said. Ok, red flag on father issue. I backed off.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Paris mentioned something. She didn't want them?" she asked me.  
I sighed. "No, she didn't. I loved her, and I wanted kids. I wanted her in their life, but she was more interested in money. I paid her, and she wants nothing to do with them," I said.  
"I'm sorry, Michael," Teresa said, touching my arm.  
I sighed and squeezed her hand.  
"Don't be. You saw my kids. I could have nothing better than those two in there. They're my world."  
"I feel the same way. There are two fathers. One was the first I'd ever made love to. He ran the day I mentioned the word pregnant. Well, both did, but Antonio's dad said that he wasn't the dad. That hurt, but my children are worth the pain," she said.  
I hugged her. "They have a wonderful mother. And us single parents gotta stick together," I said, laughing.  
"Your kids have such a great dad," she said, smiling. "They think the world of you."  
"Speaking of kids, lets go put them to bed. I'll take Anamaria and Antonio to the school tomorrow to have them interviewed," he said.  
"Why not let me go, too?" she asked. "They are mine, after all."  
I grinned. "Sure."

As I was putting Paris to bed that night, she stopped me.  
"Daddy, do you like Teresa?" she asked. Her blue eyes, like her mom's, looked up at mine.  
"Yeah. But I like you more," I said, smiling.  
She grinned. "I like her, too. And if my mommy don't want me, then she's the next best thing," she said, going to sleep.  
As I got into my bed, I thought about Paris's statement. I would love for her to have a mother. Teresa was...perfect, I realized. Amazing, beautiful, funny, a mother herself, strong, STOP I told myself. She's like my sister.  
Or is she?


	5. Inpromptu Family Reunion

**So I decided to start another chapter. My knee aches and this is what keeps my mind off the pain.  
My girl Jen's story is getting good. She's helpin me with this one and I'm doing likewise.  
Keep the reviews coming I'm open to ideas. Actually, I'm more than open. I'm desperate!**

**Teresa POV**

I rode shotgun in Michael's Dodge Charger. Kai was watching Paris and Antonio (I made Michael not pay me for today), while Anamaria and Prince rode backseat. Prince already went to Los Angeles Day School, and hopefully Anamaria would, too.  
She sat in the back, and I could feel her chewing her nails. She was nervous. I'd told her about this school yesterday and she was scared she wouldn't get in.  
I sat back and sighed. Michael noticed and grinned.  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine," he whispered.  
"Tell her that," I said lowly.  
He looked in the rear view. "Hey, Annie, are you okay?" (**Are you okay? Are you okay Annie? lol Smooth Criminal=awesome!)  
**"I don't know," she admitted.  
"I know you'll be great. If they don't let you in, I'll get you and Prince a tutor. I know you are brilliant," he said. I looked in the rear view. She was smiling slightly. She liked her new nickname but she's Anamaria to me.  
"Thanks," I whispered. He shrugged as if to say "No problem".  
We got to the school and Prince went to class. Michael, Anamaria, and I went to the principals office.  
"Mr. Jackson, welcome. Is this the young lady you recommended?" the woman asked. Mrs Farview, her nameplate said.  
"Yes. This is Anamaria Moretti. And this is her mother, and a very old friend of mine, Teresa," Michael said.  
"Well, welcome, Anamaria. Are you ready to begin your test, now?" Mrs. Farview asked.  
"I think," Anamaria said. She began to follow the principal.  
"_Ehi, coccinella," _I said. She turned and I pointed to my cheek.  
"Oh, mamma," she said. She ran and kissed my cheek.  
"Good luck," I whispered.  
Michael gave her the thumbs up and they walked out. Michael looked at me.  
"She'll be fine, Teesie," he said, sitting down behind her desk. I sat in a chair.  
"So do we just wait?"" I asked.  
"Yeah. It won't be too long," he said.  
We sat and waited.  
"Oh, your mom was transferred to Cali State," he said softly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Oh, and your step dad's gone. Prison fight," he said.  
"Oh. That's too bad," I said. He looked at me.  
"How am I supposed to feel, Michael? He nearly killed me. I don't know how to handle that," I asked.  
"I understand, Teesie. But your mom is remorseful. She's been to rehab and she writes me and asks about you," he said.  
I bit my lip. I knew if it weren't for the influence of that asshole, she wouldn't be the way she was.  
"I'll go visit her. And I'll take Anamaria and Antonio, too. She should meet her grand kids," I whispered.  
"Atta girl," I thought I heard him say but then the principal came in with Anamaria.  
Michael jumped up and moved as Mrs. Farview sat down.  
"Well, Mrs-"  
"It's Miss, ma'am," I said without thinking.  
"Miss Moretti, your daughter is a lovely child. And there is something I must say," she said, smiling.  
I held my breath.  
"She is one of the brightest children I've ever had the privilege to meet. Your child is a genius, legally. She should be in high school. But I'd reccomend keep her in the grad she is in. However, I am going to enroll her in some extra classes at a college level so when she graduates, she'll be graduating college, too," she said.  
"You're telling me I'm the mother of a certifiable genius?" I asked.  
"Well, given that she was raised in Italy, where the classes are very complex, she still overwhelmed me with her responses," Mrs. Farview said. "I'm eager to meet your son, too," she added.  
"So, when does Anamaria start?" I asked.  
"Tomorrow," she said. "I'll see you then."

Michael POV

The rest of that day flew by, then Teresa and I sat outside on the balcony after the kids went to sleep.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"For?"  
"For everything. Giving me the job, helping my kids, for just being there. You always help me, and I can never pay you back," she said.  
"You being here is payback enough, Teresa," I said.  
Kai came out.  
"She's here," she simply said, then my mother walked out.  
"Hi, Mother," I said.  
Teresa stood and stared, tears beginning to fill her eyes.  
"Teresa? Child, is that you?" my mom asked.  
"Mama Katherine?" Teresa asked, smiling. My mom walked to her and hugged her fiercely.  
"I'm so happy to see you," she said, turning Teresa's face in her hands. "No bruises, thank God," my mom cried and hugged her again.  
My own eyes filled with tears. I remember calling my mother and telling her that Teresa was here. I smiled when LaToya, Jermaine, Tito, Janet, and Joseph came outside.  
"That her?" Joseph mouthed, smiling. I nodded and he lumbered over. He was a tough old fool toward us, but he felt protective over Teresa. At times, Mother had to stop him from taking his gun over to her house.  
"Daddy Joe," Teresa said then and hugged him. They all hugged her, Jermaine was last and he held her longer. He was the one who found her after the beer bottle incident, the one who rushed her to the hospital.  
We all sat up and chatted.  
"You mean I have two grand babies extra?" Joe asked.  
"Yes. Anamaria Elena and Antonio Michael," she said. "I have pictures," she added, pulling out the most recent.  
They all crowded around and cooed at the picture.  
"That girl looks just like you. And your son is a good-looking little boy," Mother said. "I want to see them, soon."  
"Me, too," Janet said, beaming at Teresa. She was a few years younger than Teresa. She had just turned 18.  
Soon everyone dispersed and I showed Teresa to her room.  
"Can I take my kids to see them tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Of course. Take the Charger, I want to take Prince and Paris to Neverland anyway," I said. I think I saw disappointment on her face but I must have been mistaken.  
"Goodnight, Michael," she said. She paused, then kissed my cheek and rushed in the door.  
I went to bed. Why the hell did that kiss just make me unnecessarily happy?


	6. I'm Kidnapping You

**This long chapter is dedicated to my partner in crime, Jen. I formed this chapter in my head while thinking of ideas for her story. Oh, by the way, Jen, feel free to use any idea in this chapter, but I'll tell you what the big one is later.**

**As for the rest of yas thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming and I'll dedicate a chapter to ya too! Let's rock this place!**

Teresa POV

I finally convinced Michael to let me do my job, and so he did. He did, however give me one day off a week. I told him to lessen my salary and he refused. After three days, I let it go. It was just no use, he was still just as stubborn as he was twelve years ago. A attribute he got from Daddy Joe, whether he wanted to admit it or not. His stubborness was usedd differently, but it was stll there. I decided to put off our vsit to Mama Katherine's until my kids were settled enough.  
Two weeks went by before I made up my mind to go visit my mom. I walked into the prison, scared of what I might find. I wanted to come here first rather than go to Mama Katherine's. It was Friday.  
"Um, Teresa Moretti, here to see Denise Barnett," I said. The guard smiled at me (I left the kids with Michael) and she led me to the visitor's room. She sat me at a table and asked me to wait. Soon, I saw a woman being led in. She had graying hair, and deep wrinkles in her skin. She was skinny, but you could tell she'd been through the wringer.  
She sat down and looked at me.  
"Is that you, Teresa?" she asked, in a whisper.  
"Yeah, Denise, it's me," I said, looking her in her blue eyes.  
"Wondered if I'd ever see you again. Your friend Michael must be pleased to see you. He told me you had some news for me," she said.  
"I do. You're a grandmother to two beautiful kids," I said, pulling out a picture of me, Antonio, and Anamaria.  
My mother cried. "She looks the way you should have, Teresa," she said, smiling at the picture."What are their names?"  
"Anamaria and Antonio." She flinched. Antonio was my real father's name.  
"Their father?"  
"Niether are in the picture. It's been just me, Denise."  
She winced. "Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Calling you what?"  
"Denise. I am your mother, and I expect you to call me by it." That did it for me.  
"You're my mother? Oh, you could have at least been a mother to me instead of beating the living shit out of me every damn day since I was six years old! You and that bastard! I'm happy to have those kids after all the hell you put my body through. What had I done, Ma? Is that what you want me to call you? What had I done to deserve a life like that? Huh? I never disobeyed, ! Why did you two love hurting me so much? Why? _Prego dicami perché non posso pensare ad un motivo,"_ I said, then remembered she didn't understand much Italian since my real dad died. "Please tell me why because I can't think of a reason," I said.  
_"Abbastanza,"_ she said. It meant enough. "There is no excuse for what we did to you. I regret it everyday, Teresa. I'm not going to blame anyone but me."  
This wasn't right. I wanted a fight. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me.  
"It's messed up, Ma. When I'd bring a straight A report card home, I'd get beat instead of someone saying that they were proud," I said. I knew I was losing this.  
"I am so proud, sweetheart. Of everything you did. Running to the Jacksons when we hurt you. Taking care of these kids when their fathers weren't around. I'm sorry you had to go through that. And for what I and your stepfather put you through, I am so sorry, and I know it may be hard to believe, but it is the truth. It's a blessing you could have these two, it really is. When can I meet them?" she asked.  
"Next week," I said. I'd forgiven her, just like that.  
"I love you, Teresa," she said. I squeezed her hand.  
"I love you, too, Mom."  
I drove back to Michael's house and he was waiting outside.  
"How'd it go?" he asked, helping me out of the car and into the limo. We were heading to his parents' house.  
"It went fine. I forgave her. After a mild argument," I said, sitting beside Anamaria, who was telling us about her day at school.  
"I'm glad. When are you going back?" he asked.  
"Next week. Taking Anamaria and Antonio with me," I said. We sat there and listened to Anamaria, when I felt his hand creep toward mine. He slipped my hand in his and just held it the rest of the way there. I didn't pull away.

* * *

Michael POV

I helped her out of the car when we arrived. I took both of my kids' hands and Teresa took hers. We walked to the front door and Janet answered.  
"Ya'll really came? I can't believe it," she said. "Hey, Peter!"  
"Hi, Tink. Where's Mother? I want her to meet Teresa's children," I said as we walked in.  
"Follow me. Randy and Jackie are here. So's Jermaine," she said. We followed her, and I saw Teresa get nervous. She hadn't seen Jackie in years.  
We walked in the living room and saw Mother and Joe watching TV. The moment she saw Teresa, Mother got off the couch and limped over to give her a hug.  
"These your children, honey?" she asked. Teresa nodded.  
Mother knelt and studied them. When she looked at Anamaria, she sighed. Thinking the same thing I thought when I first saw her. Anamaria looked the way Teresa should have. She was just a photocopy of Teresa without the bruising.  
"You look very much like your mother, Anamaria," she said finally. "And, Antonio, you look like a strong little boy, yourself," she added, smiling at him. He smiled back.  
"You're Michael Jackson's mommy!" he said. We all laughed.  
"I am. But trust me, your mommy is more special," she said, standing back up.  
"I love them," she told Teresa.  
Jackie walked in then. Other than myself and Jermaine, Teresa was also close to Jackie. He'd taken a baseball bat to her stepdad one time.  
He was talking on his phone when he saw her. He raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded.  
"Teresa girl? That you?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Hey, Jackie," she simply said.  
He smiled and reached out for her. She walked to him and hugged him.  
We sat there and soon the kids wanted to go outside and play.  
"I'll go watch them," Teresa said when Janet and Mother stood up. She wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"That girl takes no time for herself," Joe said, glancing at me.  
"Hey, she insists I make her work. She feels like she's taking advantage of me," I said, adjusting my shirt.  
"Well, good thing she's not. Why you give her a hard time, anyway? She wants to work but you refuse, why?" Joe asked.  
"Because, she had to work two jobs in Italy, plus take care of her dying grandmother and her two kids, and she went to school on top of that. I don't want her to be like that ever again," I said without thinking.  
Mother smiled. "I know what it is, Michael," she said.  
Joe chuckled too. Being old really mellowed him out. "I bet I do, too, Katie. Michael, you're in love with her, ain't ya?"  
"What? No, I mean, she's my friend. I love her, yeah, but-"  
"Yeah, yeah say whatever you want, Michael. But when you see what we do, I'm going to say I told you so," Mother said. "But she doesn't take time for herself, does she?"  
"No, Mother. She doesn't. I try to let her but she refuses." I looked down.  
Janet came in, and grinned at Jackie. "I know what you can do," she said.  
"Oh yeah, Tink? What?"  
"Kidnap her." She grinned. I liked it.  
"And take the Corvette when you do," Jackie said.

* * *

I walked outside where Teresa was watching the kids. She was smiling and I had to admit she was beautiful. Janet walked out and sat with her. That was my cue. I grabbed her hand.  
"Come with me," I said.  
"What? Why?" she asked, confused.  
"Just come on," I said, dragging her behind me.  
"Michael, what the hell are you doing?!" she asked, furious.  
"Kidnapping you. Jackie, keys!" I called out. He tossed them and I caught them with one hand. I walked outside, and helped her in the car.  
"Michael Joseph Jackson, have you lost your damn mind?" Teresa asked.  
I shrugged as I got in and started the engine. "Probably," I said.  
"You're acting like a damn teenager," she grumbled.  
I revved the engine and grinned. "And you, my dear Teresa, are acting like a nun with something stuck up her butt," I shot back.  
"What is that supposed to mean, Jackson?" she asked, angrily.  
"It means, Moretti, loosen up," I said. I loved infuriating her when we were little, and it's more fun now that we're adults. I spun out of the driveway and sped down the street.  
"Just so you know, I can loosen up!" she yelled over the wind and the engine.  
I looked at her.  
"Prove it," was all I said.  
She glared. "Fine," she said.  
She took the elastic out of her hair and undid the buttons on her blouse. She had a black tank on underneath. She removed the blouse and threw it in the backseat.  
"There, satisfied?" she asked, an evil gleam in her eyes.  
I nodded, and turned my eyes back on the road. All I could think about was the way she undid her blouse.  
"Get it together, Michael. That's Teresa, the same girl who threw you in the mud when you were eleven," I thought.  
"So, where are we going, Michael?" she asked.  
"San Diego," I said.  
"How do you expect us to get back in time to get the kids to bed?" she asked.  
"Oh, because we won't. My folks are watching the kids, and we'll spend the night there when we get back. That'll be about two AM," I said.  
"_Lei stupido inganna_," she murmered.  
"Hey, I'm not a stupid fool," I said.  
"You knew that?"  
"Duh. I am a worldwide superstar, Teresa," I said.  
She grinned. "Yeah but you're still little Mickey to me," she teased.  
"Hey, Moretti, I could turn this car around," I said.  
"Oh, please do," she asked.  
"On second thought, nah, I'll keep driving all the way to Mexico," I said.  
"Do that and I can make it so you'll never dance again," she said sweetly.  
"Why not? It's only 20 minutes from San Diego," I said.  
"Because I don't have my passport," she said.  
We kept bantering like that the rest of the way. We drove into San Diego. I got an idea, and drove through downtown.  
We stopped at the Little Italy District. She gasped.  
"Michael, why-"  
"Don't ask questions. Just enjpy yourself," I said, donning a cap. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She threw her blouse back on, though she didn't button it up.  
We went to the Our Lady of the Rosary Church, where she lit a candle for her grandmother's memory. Then we ate at a resteraunt and she loved it.  
"It feels like being back in Italy," she said, looking at the Christmas lights everywhere. As she was looking in a clothing store, I walked into a jewelry shop. I saw a beautiful necklace sitting on a velveteen box.  
"We closing, sir," the owner said.  
"I want to buy that. What is it?"  
"That, sir? Murano glass. Looks like emerald, yes? Well, it's made into 18 gold karat too. Costs 500 dollars," he said.  
"I'll take it," I said. It was perfect for Teresa. I'd give it to her for Christmas.  
We ended up in Crudo, a nightclub in Little Italy. All I can say is we enjoyed ourselves. We decided to leave at one AM. As we drove she smiled.  
"Thanks, Michael. I really needed this," she said.  
"Don't thank me. You needed it," I said, pulling into the driveway at three. I showed her to her room.  
"Goodnight," I whispered.  
"Goodnight, Michael," she said.  
Not thinking, I kissed her forehead. She smiled and went to bed.  
I did too, and I realized that maybe my mom and dad were right, that maybe I did love Teresa a little bit more than a friend.


	7. Christmas Party

**Hi everyone, what about that awesome joyride? I had fun thinking of it. I know it's almost Halloween, but Christmas is nearing in this story. Bear with me, please. By the way "Tom Sneddon is a cold man" D.S.=best MJ attack song!  
Jaha, this chapter is dedicated to you

* * *

**

Teresa POV

I could feel Christmas coming. I spent my days watching after Paris and Antonio, and Anamaria and Prince when they got home from school. Evenings I spent with everyone. Right before I'd go to bed, Michael and I would sit out on the balcony and talk.  
One night, December 18th it was, Michael sighed.  
"Teresa, there's one thing I did forget. When is your birthday?" he asked.  
I play punched him.  
"It's February 28," I said. (**Guys, that's my real birthday)  
**"What about the kids' birthdays?"  
"Anamaria's is on December 27, and Antonio's is- oh my gosh!" I said.  
"It's not today?" he asked worried.  
"No. It's August 29," I said, laughing. He laughed too.  
"Antonio Michael Moretti, born August 29. That is funny," he said.  
I grinned. "That it?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Oh, what are you getting me for Christmas?" he asked.  
"Haaa, nice try. You think I'd forget that time you tricked me?" I asked back.  
"Hey, you ever hear of Murano glass?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Really nice in Italy. I wanted a piece, but I couldn't ever afford it," I said. "Why?"  
"Thinking of getting Paris a necklace," he mumbled. He stood up and stretched.  
"Noo, you can not be tired," I teased. We ran this contest to see who'd go longest without yawning. Normally I lost.  
"Look, kid, normally I'd beat you, but I'm beat," he said.  
"Why are you so tired, Mickey?" I was taunting him.  
"Look, Teesie, that nickname is getting old," he said.  
"So's that one," I said standing up. He grinned.  
"Too bad, you're still Teesie to me," he said.  
"Then you are Mickey, then."  
"Au contraire, my pretty young thing. I am Michael, since I'm older and far more mature," he teased.  
"Well, I have seven years of maturity on you," I said.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Anamaria Elena Michelle Moretti," I simply said.  
He shut up.  
"Touche," he said.  
"We're at a draw, ain't we?" I asked.  
"Yup," he said. "Now I really am going to bed."  
"_Vinco tuttavia, Mickey_," I said under my breath. "I still win, Mickey."

"_Se lei dice così, Teesie_," he called over his shoulder. "If you say so, Teesie."  
I grinned and went to bed.

* * *

Michael POV

Teresa and I were renewing our friendship. Soon, it was as if she never left.  
The night before Christmas Eve, Mother invited us all to a Christmas party. Everyone was going to be there. All of my siblings and their twenty-two kids. Twenty-six, counting the four that stayed with us.  
I kept thinking about Teresa a lot. I knew I was in love with her, I just didn't know how to tell her. I loved her two children to death.  
At the party, we all had fun, and I kicked back a glass of wine. Teresa didn't. I admired that she didn't drink.  
My 17 yr old nephew, Taj, one of Tito's kids, came and sat next to me.  
"Hey, Uncle Michael, that girl you brought, you like her right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Don't 'but' me Uncle Michael. I can tell you do. Dad told me the story a couple years ago. There was a picture of her in an old album and I asked him about her," he said. "Here's what he said."

* * *

**(RARE!) Taj POV**

I walked in to the the house, bored as hell. I was ready to lay some tracks down.  
A book caught my eye. I took it down. Photo album. Great. Let's see if I can find some old pics of dad to make him embarrassed. I leafed through them.  
I came across a picture that confused me. It was color. It was of Uncle Michael, and a little girl. She had a black eye, but she was smiling at Michael and he was grinning back at her. They were holding hands. Was this an old girlfriend Uncle Michael used to have? Why was she bruised?  
Dad walked in and I looked up. He grinned.  
"Looking for blackmail?" he asked.  
"I was, but Dad, who is this chick with Uncle Mike?" I asked.  
He took the picture and smiled.  
"That was-is-your Uncle Michael's best friend. Teresa, I think," he said.  
"They were just friends?" I asked, skeptical.  
"Well that's as far as it could go," Dad said. He sat down.  
"Your Uncle Jackie went to jail over her. You see, her parents abused her. One time, Jackie went and took a baseball bat to her stepdad. He ended up in jail, but the police dropped charges. But Michael, damn, he was so protective over her. He helped her the most. When she was in the hospital, he would not leave her side," Dad said, closing his eyes.  
"Did she die, Dad?" I asked.  
"No, Taj. Her parents got caught. She moved with her grandma. Not soon after that, your Uncle Michael began to sing professionally," he said.  
"They ever meet up again?"  
"No."

* * *

Michael POV

After Taj told me that, he smiled.  
"So, don't tell me you don't like her like that," he said. "Because my dad knows better."  
"What do I know better?" Tito asked.  
"Oh, that uncle Michael likes that Teresa chick," Taj said, grinning.  
"Oh, yeah. No problem seeing that," he said.  
Later, as I was walking by Teresa, someone tripped me, and I grabbed her to keep my balance.  
"Uh-oh, someone's under the mistletoe," Taj said. No doubt he set this up, and now everyone was staring.  
I looked down at Teresa, and she looked up at me. She was blushing but she was smiling. I looked in her eyes, and they were hopeful. I smiled back, dipped my head down, and kissed her softly. She kissed me back, amid all the cheering going on.  
After we broke apart, still holding each other, Joe stepped forward.  
'I'd like to make a toast," he said. "To Michael. I told you so," he said. I laughed.  
"No, really, to everyone. But mainly to Teresa, Anamaria, and Antonio. Welcome to the family," he said. "Cheers."  
"Cheers," we all said. I looked down at Teresa and I couldn't resist it. I kissed her again.  
"_Osserva come entrambi vinciamo_," I whispered. "Looks like we both win."

* * *

**New chapter coming soon! This is an open call for ideas!**


	8. The Best Christmas Gift

**Awww Teresa and Michael...a love meant to be, huh? Well, we'll seeeee.**

Michael POV  
I woke up on Christmas Eve, in confusion over what had happened the night before. Had I really kissed Teresa? Did she really kiss me back?  
Paris walked in my room.  
"Daddy," she saud. I sat up and smiled.  
"Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" I asked.  
"I want to get Teresa something for Christmas, but I don't know what to give her," she said, sadly.  
"Well, what are you giving the others?" I asked.  
"Well, I'm giving Kai a bracelet I made, Prince some more cars, Antonio some toy soldiers, Annie some more doll clothes so we can dress up the dolls more, and I'm giving you a hairbrush," she said, smiling.  
"A hairbrush?" I asked, smiling.  
"Honestly, Daddy, do you really think I'm telling you what I'm getting you?" she said, rolling her four year old eyes.  
I grinned and got out the necklace I'd bought in Little Italy.  
"Ooh, is that Teresa's?" she asked.  
"It will be," I said. "But this is going to be from all three of us. And you, little lady, are going with me to have it engraved."  
"What about Prince?" she asked.  
"He has Christmas shopping to do. He's going with Teresa and her kids. This is just for me and you. Some daddy-daughter time," I said, liking, no, loving the idea of spending time with my little girl. I texted Teresa's cell.  
_Paris comin wit me 2day. Daddy-daughter time. Meet you back at 5?-M  
_**OK, but we need 2 talk about last night. Me=confused.-T  
**_That makes 2 of us. Will talk later. -M  
_I grinned. So I'd confused her, too.  
"Come on, little lady, let's get dressed," I said.  
"Daddy, can I wear this?" Paris asked, pulling out a green elf costume. It looked adorable on her.  
"Sure. Wear your black shoes with it," I said, pulling on a dark blue hoodie and black baggy jeans.  
We went shoping and soon we were done. We headed back to the house, where the kids wrapped their gifts.  
As we put them down, I sat on the balcony for a while, holding a Coke bottle in my hand. Teresa kind of avoided me all day, but after I finished this drink, that was going to change. I took a sip when I heard "Michael."  
I turned. Teresa was standing in the doorway.  
"Hi," I said, smiling. She grinned back.  
"We need to get these presents wrapped," she said.  
I stood and agreed. "Let's get it started," I joked.  
She grinned and laughed. "Don't use that line again," she said. We met in the kitchen where boxes were piled.  
"Okay, let's see. This is for Paris," she said, handing me a box. It was a radio.  
"Teresa, you really didn't have to do this," I said.  
"I wanted to," she said. I smiled. She handed me another box. She had bought cool things for my children, some books of awesome recipies for Kai, a scarf set for my mom, and some cool books for my dad. She also went out and bought every single one of my nephews and nieces a gift card for 25 dollars.

**Teresa POV**

Michael's turn came, and I wanted to cry. He had bought my kids clothes. Beautiful outfits, and shoes.  
"Michael," I whispered.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Why?"  
"Because I think of them as my own," he said.  
I looked at him, and decided to get everything out.  
"Why did you kiss me last night?" I asked.  
He looked down.  
"I wanted to, I've been wanting to for a while now," he whispered.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Because you're beautiful, because you're amazing, because I think I'm in love with you," he said, staring into my eyes.  
His eyes were full of life and wonder, but I saw his vulnerability. I couldn't think straight.  
''I don't know what to say," I said, wrapping the last present and tuning in my chair to face him.  
"You don't have to say anything, Teesie. You're trying not to fall in love with me. But you're failing miserably. Have you ever had the thought that maybe we're meant to be together?" he asked.  
I couldn't meet his eyes. He was speaking the truth.  
"You can't look at me because you know I am right," he said softly. "I need to get to bed, goodnight, Teresa," he said, kissing my forehead as I sat there. I turned a little and watched him walk away.  
What was I doing? I loved him, but I couldn't admit it. What was wrong with me? I went to find him, but he was already in bed. I went to my room and cried.  
I didn't know he'd walked in until I felt his hand on my back.  
"I hadn't heard that sound in a long time. I don't like it," he whispered. "Is it what I said?" he asked.  
"No...just a bad dream," I lied.  
He smiled. "It's ok, but I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that earlier," he said. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
I nodded. He left, and I burst into tears again, and this time I kept them silent.

**Michael POV**

I knew what I said had an effect on her. I knew she lied to me when she said she had a bad dream.  
The kids woke up Christmas morning, and everyone rejoiced over their gifts.  
Prince and Paris made a video for me. They were singing "Billie Jean" and they attempted to do the moonwalk. At the end they waved to the camera and said "Merry Christmas, Daddy!"  
I cried and hugged them both. Teresa pulled me aside.  
"Later, I'll give you my gift," she told me.  
"Good, cause I'll give you mine, then, too."  
Later, after dinner, we met on our balcony.  
She handed me my gift first. It was a figurine with a chinese symbol on it.  
"It means 'father'," she said. I was touched. I habded her her gift.  
She unwrapped it and gasped.  
"Murano glass," she whispered. She read the inscription on the back.  
"Love, Michael, Prince, and Paris," she read.  
"That was Paris's gift to you. The actual necklace is my gift," I said.  
She hugged me. "Thank you, Michael," she whispered.  
I looked at her. She looked at me, hesitant. Then she pecked my lips softly. I put my hand at the nape of her neck and kept kissing her. She relaxed and went with the flow. Finally we broke apart.  
"Look, tell me, Teresa. Do you want to be more than friends with me?" I asked.  
"More than anything," she whispered.  
"That's the best Christmas gift I could ever recieve," I whispered, and kissed her again.


	9. Surprises

**So I'm sick...with a headache. But my uncle bought me a MJ poster (cause I didn't have one) so I feel a little bit better. I also got two more songs that I love on my MP3 player: Keep the Faith and Who Is It. I also make MJ tribute vids for Youtube. Just look up _beckagurly_.  
Anyway, on to this story. I need ideas!**

**Michael POV**

I took a walk with my chidren the day after Christmas. I was going to tell them about Teresa and me.  
"Guys, I need to talk to you guys about something." I said, sitting on a stone bench. They followed me, Prince sat on the ground at my feet. Paris sat beside me.  
"I didn't do it," Prince said.  
"What didn't you do?" I asked, grinning.  
"Nothing. What do you need to talk to us about?"  
"You guys like Teresa, don't you?" I asked.  
Paris smiled. "I do. She is pretty and she loves us. She told us," she said.  
"Yeah, she's a lot of fun. Much nicer than the old nanny," Prince said.  
"Yeah she is pretty. How would you guys feel if I said I like her, too?" I asked.  
Prince laughed.  
"Is she like your girlfriend, now, Dad?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"Yes, sort of. How do you feel about that?" I asked.  
"Will she be like our mommy?" Paris asked.  
"Do you want her to be?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"Our mommy didn't want us. Teresa does," she said. "But do you like her more than us?"  
"No. You guys are my world, but now we can all be happy," I told her.  
"Will Annie and Antonio be our new brother and sister?" Prince asked. I nodded.  
"Yes, because I love them like Teresa loves you two," I said.  
"That's so cool!" Prince said.  
We talked for a while, then we started planning a surprise party for Anamaria. She would be turning 8 tomorrow. Her mom knew nothing about it either.  
As we walked up to the house, I could tell she talked to her kids, too. Anamaria tugged on my shirt,  
"May I talk to you in private?" she asked. I nodded and we walked to one of my favorite trees.  
"Look, my mom has been hurt a lot. I know my grandparents abused her, and my father left her. I liked the guy who got her pregnant with Antonio, but he left us, too. I don't want my family to go through that again. My mother is one of the best people I know. Please, Michael, don't hurt her," she said, pleading in her eyes. I smiled.  
"You look so much like your mother. She was smart, like you. And she was straight-up. I can promise you that I won't hurt your mother. I love her very much, and I love you kids to death, as if you were my own," I said. She smiled.  
"That's all I wanted to say. I'm happy she's with you. She always mentioned a friend named Michael, but I never thought it was you," Anamaria said, walking back to the house with my hand in hers.  
"Well, like I said, me and her go way back. Now what do you want for your birthday?" I asked.  
"Nothing. I got enough for Christmas, you don't need to get me anything," she said.  
"Another Teresa quality. You are selfless. But I do want to get you something for your birthday. I know it must suck to have a birthday so close to Christmas," I said.  
She thought. "I'd really like to get a personalized diary. I'm running out of pages," she said.  
I nodded. "I'll see what I can do," I said.  
We got back in the house. Teresa was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with the kids. I sat next to her, and Anamaria sat next to me. I took Teresa's hand, and she layed her head on my shoulder.  
"What was that about?" she asked. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
"Later," I whispered back. I focused on the movie, which was _Where the Heart Is_. Typical chick flick. I let my mind wander to different things, like how to plan the party tomorrow. I was going to get Mother to talk with Teresa. Janet could then take all the kids to SeaWorld while my brothers and Rebbie and LaToya helped get things ready. I'll have Janet get the diary while they're out.  
The movie ended and I realized that everyone but me was asleep. I nudged Teresa.  
"Hmm?" she murmured.  
"We should get the kids in bed," I said.  
She sat up, more alert.  
"Oh, okay," she said, picking up Antonio as I picked up both Paris and Anamaria. Prince had already gone to bed.  
We walked up and I put Paris to bed first. I kissed her forehead.  
"Love you, babygirl," I said.  
"I love you, too, Daddy," she whispered. I then followed Teresa to her room with Anamaria in my arms. She pointed where Anamaria's room was as she went to Antonio's room. I put Anamaria in her bed.  
"Michael?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, Annie?" I asked.  
"My mom really loves you. And thanks for making her so happy," she said.  
"No problem," I said, smiling. "Goodnight."  
"'Night" she said.  
I met Teresa back in her room. She was sitting on her bed, looking so tired I had to laugh.  
"What, may I ask you, is so funny?" she asked.  
"You look more tired than the kids," I said, still chuckling. She threw a pillow at me. "Hey, not so violent, please." I walked over to her and kissed her.  
She smiled, and we broke apart. "What was Anamaria so eager to talk to you about?" she asked.  
"She wanted me to know that she didn't want to see you hurt again," I said simply.  
Teresa lied down, and I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, honey," I whispered, and I walked back to my room.

**Teresa POV**

Michael was antsy the next morning. He wished Anamaria a happy birthday. Katherine and Janet pulled up not too long after.  
Janet bounded in as her mother limped after her. I rolled my eyes playfully and helped Mama Katherine in.  
"Thanks, Teesie girl," she said. She was the one who came up with my nickname.  
"You're welcome," I said.  
"Okay, here's the deal," Janet said. She wasted no time in getting to the point. "Teresa, you're going to Mama's house. No buts, cause I am running this shindig now. Kids, all of you, even you, Antonio and Anamaria, you're going to SeaWorld today. I already scheduled it weeks ago. Michael has to lay down some tracks, and he needs absolute quiet. So kids, go get some things," she said.  
I looked at Michael confused.  
"Humor me, please. You'll thank me later," he said.  
"Okay," I said. I knelt and gave my kids a kiss.  
"I'll be back later," I said. "Have fun with Janet," I added.  
"I will. This is the best birthday ever!" Anamaria said.

I ended up at Mama Katherine's.  
"What's Michael doing, Mama Katherine?" I asked.  
"I can't tell you. But what about you? Are you going to tell me what's happening with Michael and yourself?" she asked, sitting on her couch and turning on the TV.  
"Well, we're together, I know that much," I said.  
"Do you love him, child? Because he loves you deeply," she said.  
"Mama, what happened after I left?" I asked.  
She sighed. "Let me tell you."

**Katherine's POV (another rare one)**

I stood in the doorway and watched my 4 yr old Michael cry. It had been three days since Teresa left. I walked and sat on his bed.  
"Michael, honey, please stop these tears," I begged him.  
"Mama, this hurts. I didn't want her to leave. Why did they have to treat her bad?" he asked me, looking up.  
I saw the truth in his eyes. He loved Teresa. I sighed.  
"She's better where she is at, Michael. If she would have stayed, she would have been back in the hospital, or worse," I whispered.  
"I know. I'm just being selfish," he said. "I miss her."  
"I do too, Michael. Lord knows, I do, too," I said, hugging him and crying myself.  
Weeks went by and Michael got better. He started singing more around the house, and I asked him why one day.  
"Because, if I become famous, she'll remember me," he simply said.  
The years flew, and sure enough, he got what he wanted.  
I remember talking to him on his 21st birthday, when he married that awful Debbie woman.  
"Does this mean you forgot about Teresa?" I asked him.  
"No, Mother," he whispered. I saw the pain in his eyes.  
"Then why this?"  
"I want children," he simply said. "And I love Deb, too, just not like Teresa."  
I sighed. I remember when Debbie left. Michael was devastated but he handled it better than he did with Teresa.  
The day I saw Teresa had returned, I smiled inside. I saw the love radiating off of him. She was so happy with him by her side too. But seeing her little girl moved me to tears. If Teresa had been like her, then all the heartbreak on my son could have been spared.

**Teresa POV**

I wiped tears from my eyes after she was done.  
"Sweetie, no. That was not your fault. And you have made my son so happy. And my grandchildren, too. I knew you were meant to be with Michael," she said.  
We chatted for a while, then it was time to head back to Michael's place.

When I pulled up, the kids were just getting there. Janet covered Anamaria's eyes and led her to the back. That instant, I knew what was going on, and my love for Michael exploded from my heart. When I saw the streamers and baloons and Michael and his brother, I started to cry. Janet uncovered her eyes and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"  
Anamaria grinned as the Jackson, well, 6 sang "Happy Birthday" to her. Then Michael handed her something. She unwrapped it and gasped. She showed it to me, and I read it.  
At the top of every page it said "This is the Diary of Anamaria Elena Michelle Moretti" and at the bottom it said "A Gift from Michael Joseph Jackson". She got so many gifts that evening. Janet got her a make-up kit, and Jermaine gave her some books she'd been wanting. After that, we ate barbeque, a first for my kids, but they loved it. After chocalate cake and ice cream, I thought it was time to go inside. But Michael wasn't done giving gifts.  
He went to his car and got something out. It was a puppy. A Black Lab puppy. My jaw dropped, as did Anamaria's.  
"I thought you would want to name him," he said to her softly.  
"Um, I don't know...Mom? Do you want to name him?" she asked me.  
"Um, yeah, sure. How about Kiko?" I asked. We had a puppy of the same name until Antonio's father ran it over whilst leaving me. Bastard.  
"Kiko the Second," she said.  
"Hey, it's your dog," I said. Michael laughed.  
Soon, the party was over and the kids were in bed. I was bored. Michael was seeing his family off. I walked in the kitched and saw the dishes.  
"Hell, there's nothing better for me to do," I said, thinking out loud. I began to wash them.  
Twenty minutes later, I still wasn't done.  
"You know you don't have to do that?" I heard his soft voice behind me say. I turned and there he was, in black jeans, a white T, and a sheer black shirt over it. He looked fiiiine.  
"I know. I'm just bored," I said. "How long you been standing there, anyway?" I asked.  
"For about ten minutes. You look incredibly sexy doing the dishes, by the way," he said walking over to me. "May I help?" he asked.  
"Um, sure. I can't believe it. Spoiled little Mickey helping poor Teesie wash dish-HEY!" I screamed when he splashed me with freezing cold water.  
"Now what were you saying?" he asked, that teasing grin on his face.  
"Nothing," I said, pretending to give up. "I need something to drink."  
"Ice in the freezer, Coke in the fridge," he said. He went back to washing the dishes. I poured me a glass then took a few ice cubes out and placed them in my hands.  
"You know, Michael, when I said nothing?"  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I lied," I said and put the ice down his back Then I made a run for it.  
"Teesie!" he yelled, laughing. I kept running, and hid behind a tapestry near the door to my room. He ran past me, looking everywhere. I peeked out and ran the other direction. I laughed loudly.  
"i'm going to get you!" he said.  
"Not if I get you first!" I called back, then ran in another direction. I saw him in front of me, his back turned. I hid behind a chest. Not good enough.  
He tapped my shoulder.  
"That was a vry dangerous manuever," he said, and started tickiling my sides. I tried to get his foot, but no luck  
"Michael, I give!" I screamed happily. He finally gave up, and he stood me up, and pushed my hair back from my eyes.  
I couldn't mistake the longing in his eyes then, and I'm pretty sure he couldn't mistake the longing in mine. He dipped his head down for a hungry kiss. He picked me up, took me back to his room, and closed the door behind him. We made love that was so passionate, so needy, so lustful, that there was no other couple in love as much as he and I were. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling the happiest I'd ever been in a long time.


	10. Accident

**Be sure to look at my tribute vids and comment them please! Youtube, look for beckagurly. my favorite one is Michael Jackson: Always a Hero. if you know any other MJ fans, get them to check it out too.**

**thanks to my amazing reviewers! I'm waiting for the new chapter of Two Hearts One Dream! Jen was mean, she left us with a cliffhanger this time! LOL I'm just kidding, Jen! You know we love the suspense!**

**back to my story, Teresa and Michael...what can we say?**

Teresa POV

I woke up feeling warm and confortable.  
And oddly unclothed. I opened my eyes to see Michael sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled.  
"Morning," he said.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I take it you won the chase last night," I said, snuggling to him.  
"Yes, and the prize was very much worth it," he said, pulling me closer to him.  
"I hate to ruin your day like this, but we have four children we need to tend to," I said, sitting up. He sat up, too, or really stood up, and grabbed two robes. He threw one at me.  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?" he asked.  
I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah," I said.  
We got up and got dressed. We ate dinner with the kids.  
And thats how our life went. Everyday, we'd spend with the children. Every night, we'd spend with each other.  
One day, I was shopping with Anamaria and I saw a perfect bracelet for Paris. I decided to buy it for her, and she was so pleased when she saw it.  
"Thanks, Mo-I mean Teresa!" she said.  
One day, in late January, we got an unpleasant surprise. Michael had just gotten back from Europe, where he'd toured since New Years, and we were all in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Michael went to answer it, and he came back with a blonde female. I looked at her eyes and knew this was Prince's and Paris's mom. She eyed us all, and when her eyes rested on me, I could see it all. Hatred. Jealousy. Greed.  
"May I ask who this is, Michael?" she asked not taking her eyes off me.  
"Debbie Rowe, meet Teresa Moretti. And her children, Antonio and Anamaria."  
"Moretti?" she sneered. She obviously thought that my family was part of the Moretti Crime League here. We weren't.  
"Yeah," I said, smiling anyway.  
"Why are you here, Deb?" he asked, and I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"Can we talk outside?" she said.  
"Yeah. Teresa, could you come with me? And Kai, keep an eye on the little ones, please," he said. We walked out into the hall.  
"I'd rather not talk with her here," Debbie said, gesturing to me.  
"Well, you talk to me, you should be able to say it in front of my girlfriend," he said, taking my hand.  
She raised her eyebrows.  
"Okaaay, we'll go with that. Michael, I need money." She twiddled her thumbs.  
"What happened to the 8 million I gave you?" he said angrily.  
"None of your business. I need more," she said.  
"No."  
It wasn't Michael who spoke, but me.  
"Excuse me?" she said.  
"You heard me. Who do you think you are? Your kids don't know you. You left Michael, Prince, and Paris. Paris has told me that you don't want them. I've been here for months, and in no way have you tried to contact them! All you are after is his money. _Una madre di avidità non è madre a tutto,_" I said.  
"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish," she said.  
"That's Italian, Deb. It means 'a mother of greed isn't a mother at all'," Michael said. Debbie rolled her eyes.  
"Are you giving me money or not, Michael?" she said.  
"No. Now please leave, before I call security," he said, sighing. She huffed and left. Michael stared at me in wonderment.  
"What?" I asked.  
"That was great," he said, kissing me.  
"Well, I try," I whispered.

Michael POV

In the next few weeks, we were happy. But then, something happened to change that happiness into fear.  
We were walking down the street in LA (no media, for once.) and we were window shopping. It was me, Paris, Prince, Kai, Teresa, Anamaria, and Antonio. It was February 10th. Three days before Prince's birthday.  
I had seen a beautiful scarf when I heard  
"Teresa! My bracelet, it's gone!" Paris was exclaiming. She began to run back, looking for her bracelet. I went to run after her.  
"No, Michael, I got this," Teresa yelled, running after Paris.  
"Paris, come back!"  
I heard a shriek. Paris had been pushed out into the road. A taxi was coming.  
"PARIS!" I heard Teresa scream. I ran, screaming "KAI WATCH THE KIDS!"  
I heard breaks squealing. My heart stopped when I heard a thud. I ran faster, where a crowd was gathering. Paris was alright, but she was crying.  
"Paris, are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Daddy, Te Te Tersa," she sobbed, pointing. I looked and groaned in misery. She had been hit, and she wasn't moving.  
"Oh, God, NO!" I yelled.  
"Mr. Jackson. I've called 911," someone said.  
I cradled Teresa's head in my hands. She still had a pulse.  
"Teresa, honey, please, you can't do this to me," I sobbed into her hair. Kai had come then, and gasped.  
"Keep her kids away," I said. "Take Paris and get back to the house, now!"  
She obliged, and I heard the ambulance.  
They put her on the gurney and I rode with them to the hospital The cab driver came too. He hit his head.  
"Mr. Jackson, I am so sorry! I saw your little girl, and I tried to stop!" he was crying.  
"It's okay, sir. You didn't hit my little girl. You hit my best friend," I said. "You didn't mean it."  
"Sir, please I must pay!"  
"No. Now go get your head checked, please," I said.  
I paced the waiting room floor for hours. Finally, a doctor came in and walked to me.  
"She's going to be fine. I'm keeping her overnight, for observation. But she'll be okay, I promise. She's a hero for saving your daughter, Michael," he said.  
"Can I see her?" I asked.  
He led me to the room where she was in. Her head was wrapped in bandages, and her arm was in a brace. But other than that she was fine. She was sleeping, though.  
"Arm was fractured, skull was bruised and she needed stitches across her right temple. There will be bruising, but the swelling should go down in a few days," he said.  
I nodded, and sat next to her. I took her good hand. She opened her eyes.  
"Paris! Is she-"  
"Perfectly safe, thanks to you," I said, crying. "Teresa, you saved her life."  
She smiled, groggy from the surgery.  
"What about the others?"she asked.  
"Fine. At home. Where you will be tomorrow," I whispered. I kissed her lips softly and I heard the heart monitor go crazy.  
"Hmm, seems my kisses have an effect on an Italian woman after all," I teased,  
"Just a glitch," she shot back.  
"Uh-huh. We'll see," I said. Imside I was happy that she was okay. Just hearing the beeps, no matter how fast, made me happy.


	11. Goodbye, My Mother

**Listening to "Keep the Faith"...it seems like one of Michael's songs that is directed to us. Guys, I hope he's happy where he's at, cause the world is crazy, here! We LOVE you, Michael! Keep smiling down on us all, especially your children, cause this world did not deserve an angel such as yourself. Rest in Peace.**

_Believe In Yourself No Matter What It's Gon' Take But Till That Day I Said You've Got To Keep The Faith_

**Teresa POV**

I stayed in the hospital that night, and Michael did not leave my side. He was even writing in a book when I woke up in the middle of the night. It was 11. Well, I thought it was the middle of the night.  
"What you writing?" I asked.  
"Just something. I was thinking about.. You want to hear it?" he asked.  
"Sure," I said.  
"_In our darkest hour, in my deepest despair, will you still care? Will you be there? Through my trials and my tribulations, through our doubts and frustrations. In my violence and my turbulence. Through my fear and my confessions. In my anguish and my pain through my joy and my sorrow and the promise of another tomorrow. I'll never let you part, for you are always in my heart. "_ he read.  
"Is that going to be a song?" I asked, smiling.  
"Um, I don't know. I was just seeing it as a poem," he said, turning the page.  
"What's the rest of it?" I asked.  
He sighed and handed me the book.  
"Hold me like the river Jordan, and I will then say to thee, you are my friend. Cary me like you were my brother, love me like a mother. Will you be there? When weary, tell me will you hold me? When wrong will you scold me? When lost will you find me? But they told me a man should be faithful and walk when not able and fight till the end but I'm only human. Everyone's taking control of me, seems like the world's got a role for me, I'm so confused will you show to me you'll be there for me and care enough to bear me?" I read out loud.  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Michael, this is really good. You should turn this into a song. Sing it to me," I said. He smiled, took the book back, and rolled his eyes.  
"Hold me,  
Like the river Jordan  
And I will then say to thee,  
You are my friend.  
Carry Me  
Like you were my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there?" he sang in a voice so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes.  
He saw the tears and looked alarmed.  
"Are you in pain? I could get the nurse," he said.  
'No. It's just I've never heard you sing a cappella before," I said. "Michael, you have a beautiful voice."  
He smiled. "Thank you," he said, kissing my softly. "Now go to sleep, sweetie. You're going home tomorrow."  
I shifted and closed my eyes, feeling his hand take mine.  
I sighed and drifted off, keeping him in my dreams.

**Michael POV**

At 1 AM, I left and went to call Kai.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, its me," I said.  
"Hey, Michael. She okay?"  
"Yes. She's sleeping. The kids okay?"  
"Anamaria is still awake. She's worried," Kai said softly. I sighed.  
"Put her on the phone," I said.  
"Hello?" Anamaria's voice asked. I smiled.  
"Hi, Annie," I said.  
"Michael! My mom! Is she okay?" she asked.  
"Your mom is fine. She has had much worse," I said. Anamaria got quiet.  
"How bad is it?" she asked.  
"Arm is fractured, and her skull is bruised. She also needed stitches," I said.  
"But she's okay?" she asked.  
"Yes. Now do me a favor, honey. Get some sleep. We'll be home tomorrow," I said.  
"Michael?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you tell her I love her?" she asked tearfully.  
"Of course I can," I said.  
"Michael?"  
"Yes, Anamaria?"  
She paused. "I love you," she said.  
I felt tears well in my own eyes.  
"I love you too, Anamaria. Goodnight," I said. I went back to Teresa's room.  
At 3AM, I heard a commotion. I walked out to see emergency personnel wheeling a gurney.  
"Talk to me!" a doctor said.  
"A 45 year old female, lung cancer, respiratory distress," someone said. I looked at the woman and gasped as they wheeled her by me.  
"Name?" I whispered, frightened.  
"Name!" the doctor shouted.  
"Denise Barret, prisoner at Cal State," someone said.  
That was it. I ran to the nurse's station.  
"I'll be back. That woman is her mother," I said.  
The nurse dropped her pen. "Oh, no," she said.  
"Could you keep an eye on her? When she wakes, don't tell her anything. I need to be the one to tell her," I said, running after the gurney.  
I went to the ER waiting room.  
"Listen, Denise Barret, she's my friend's mother. My friend is on the next hall," I said to the woman who admitted Teresa just hours before.  
"Hold on," she said. She called someone.  
"Yes, Michael Jackson ,his friend that was admitted today, Miss Moretti? Yeah, well her mother is Denise Barret, the prisoner who just was wheeled in...uh-huh...I don't know...friend of the family, thats all I know...okay...I'll tell him," she said hanging up. "Mr. Jackson, someone will be out here soon," she said.  
I paced back and forth. People recognized me but they obviously saw I was panicking so they left me alone. Plus they had emergencies of their own. Gunshots, car crashes, stabbings, etc. Soon a doctor came out.  
"Mr. Jackson, may I see you?" he asked. I followed him to the back, where I saw Denise on a respirator. She was alert, though.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"She's stable, but the cancer is obviously winning," the doctor said. "She doesn't have long. Frankly I don't know if she'll make it through the night," he said.  
"Hey, Doc. Lemme talk to him," Denise said.  
I walked over.  
"Denise," I said.  
"Michael, why are you here?" she asked.  
"Your daughter was in an accident. She's fine, but they're keeping her overnight," I said.  
"Oh. They say I ain't got long to live?" she asked, coughing. I nodded.  
"I want my daughter, then. Tell them to bring her to me," she said.  
I got up and ran like hell to Teresa's room. I woke her.  
"Teresa, it's your mom," I said when she was alert. I filled her in.  
She didn't waste no time. I gave her my jacket and we hurried as fast as we could to her mother's side. They had put a privacy curtain around her.  
"Mama," she said, taking Denise's hand.  
"Hey, Teesie girl," she said, smiling.  
"Mama, what's wrong?" Teresa asked, tears filling her eyes,  
"Tell them to take me off this damn thing. I'm dying. I want to do it right, and not like no damn vegetable," Denise said. "You, Michael, take damn good care of my daughter. I won't the best mamma, but I want what's best for Teresa. Take care of her and my grandbabies. All four of them," she said, smiling.  
"I will," I said, choking up.  
She looked at Teresa and squeezed her hand.  
"Show me Anamaria one more time," she said.  
"Here," I said, showing her a picture of Anamaria. She smiled.  
"The way Teresa should have looked.."she said. "Now go one, Teresa. Tell them," she said.  
"I love you, ma," Teresa said, kissing her cheek.  
"Love you, too. Now go," Denise said.  
Teresa stood, and walked to the octors. She gave her mother's request, and the doctors obliged.  
I took Teresa's good hand. SHe lay her still bandaged head on my shoulder as her mother took her last breath.


	12. Sadness

**So, thanks for your reviews on my letter & poem! I had to rid myself of some emotions. Major props to Jen, she gave me an idea that I will deff. use soon. She thinks she's not good at this, but I think she is so much better than I am. Anyway, I hope this cold gets done soon.  
Let's get this started. Short one this time but it will get better.**

**Teresa POV**

I stood at my mother's casket, touching her hand. I looked out at the few people that came. Namely, Michael, our children (funny how I think of them as ours), his family, the warden of my mother's prison, and my cousin Domenica. My aunt Olivia, my mother's little sister, was there, too, waiting til my mother's casket was being taken back to Delaware to be buried beside her parents.  
"Thank you for coming to honor my mother. She wasn't in my life much. The first time, it wasn't a happy time at all. We didn't have that bond a mother and daughter should have had. But when I came back from Italy, we tried to work on our relationship. We were becoming a family. She loved my children, she loved my boyfriend, and she loved his children. She always told me, in the short time we had together as a mother and daughter, 'Keep your head up, my girl. There are people who'd love to see you fall.' She was a no nonsense woman. She regretted what she did to me, and she asked me for forgiveness, which, as a good Christian, I gave without a second thought. My mother was the prime example of a second chance well used, and I miss her and I love her so much. Goodbye, Mama. _L'amo, va con Dio, _I love you, go with God," I finished, kissing her head. I walked back to my seat, between Anamaria and Michael. Katherine sqeezed one shoulder, and Janet rested her head on my other. Michael squeezed my hand and stood. He went to the front of the chapel and sang "Amazing Grace" in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. Anamaria was crying. Janet lifted her head, and I wrapped one arm around my daughter and held her tight. My bandages were gone, thank goodness.  
After Michael was done, he and his brothers carried the casket out to the hearse. then we got into one of the three limos and followed the hearse, which was headed to the airport.  
At the airport, Michael and his brothers carried the casket onto the plane while I spoke with my aunt.  
"Teresa, you look well," she said.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, I am here. We hardly knew each other, but I'd love to keep in touch," she said.  
"I'd like that," I replied, hugging her.  
She hugged me back, and hugged my children. As Michael returned, she smiled at him.  
"Take care of my niece," she said.  
"You know I will," he said. She higged him, and waved at us all. She then got on the plane and we headed back home.  
First thing I did was kick my shoes off, and sank into the couch.. The kids and Michael were giving me some alone time by going out for pizza. Latoya came inside.  
She looked at me.  
"Teresa?" she asked.  
"Hmm?" I asked, not paying much attention.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. I know I haven't been the most welcome person," she said. I looked at her, and she must have seen how bad I was hurting.  
"Oh, Teresa," she said. She came and sat beside me. She placed my head in her lap and stroked my hair. I just cried.

**Michael POV**

Thank God I was the first one in the door. I saw Teresa and Latoya, and I turned.  
"Hey kids, go up to the playroom. Kai will take your pizza up there, and you can have a pizza party," I said cheerfully.  
The three youngest went upstairs loudly, but Anamaria hung back.  
'My mom's upset, isn't she?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Yes, sweetie, she is. Just give her some time to get better, okay?" I asked, kissing her forehead.  
"Okay. Tell her I love her," she said, heading upstairs with Kai. I had a feeling she was hurting bad. She was the only one of the kids old enough to understand what was going on. I walked in the living room, taking off my jacket. I rolled up my sleeves and touched Latoya's arm.  
"Go up and check on Annie," I told her. She nodded, and I took her spot, putting Teresa's head in my lap and stroking her hair.  
"Annie?" she asked tearfully.  
"Upset because you are. As am I," I whispered, kissing her hair. She took my hand and sighed.  
"Why are you always the one there for me?" she asked softly.  
"Because it's the way it's always been," I said. I felt her smile slightly. "And let's not forget you saved my daughter. That is a huge point in your factor."  
She sat up and dried her eyes. I kissed her, and put my arms around her. She put her head on my shoulder. I hummed under my breath for a while, and we just sat in silence.  
Latoya came downstairs and saw us and smiled.  
"Annie okay?" Teresa asked.  
"She's fine. She ate some pizza, then she went to bed. I talked to her for a while. I think she is still awake," Latoya said. "I need to be getting home."  
"Bye, Toya," Teresa said, heading upstairs.  
"Bye. Michael, could I speak with you?" she asked.  
"I'm going to bed anyway," Teresa said, heading upstairs.  
"Michael, is she staying?" Latoya asked after she left.  
"Yes, if I can help it," I said.  
"Good. Your kids need a mother, and hers need a father. But I have to go. Love you," she said.  
"Love you more," I said, smiling. She punched my arm and left.  
I thought about her parents comment for awhile. Then I went to bed, too. Teresa must have been with Annie. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up to someone climbing in bed beside me.  
"Ow!" Teresa said under her breath.  
"Here, baby, let me help," I said sleepily. "What hurts?"  
"My damn arm," she said. I held her arm gently as she lied down with her back to me. I wrapped my arm around her gently and I kept her arm protected. She put her other hand against mine.  
She stayed like that for a while, then she began crying.  
"Teresa?" I asked, squeezing her gently.  
"Am I wrong to miss her, after what she did?" she asked me. I kissed the back of her head, where it was still tender.  
"No, baby, it's not. She was your mother, and you two had a bond there at the end. It's not wrong to miss her, Teresa. You can't be Superwoman, girl, you're only human."


	13. How's that for a Happy Birthday?

**So I'm still sick so I'll do another chapter. No flu, so I can relax. But I think I have a bad sinus infection. or it could be another respiratory infection. Doc tomorrow, for sure.  
OKAY! Let's get this done!**

**Teresa POV**

It took a while, but I got over my injuries, and I was moving on from my mother's passing. Michael was there for me every step of the way.  
February 28 came. I was now 24 years old. Michael woke me up that morning with breakfast in bed (I didn't get around to eating it right away).  
After I really ate, got up and got dressed, my two children had a surprise for me. They sang happy birthday to me and handed me a box. I opened it and smiled.  
There were two letters, and in the middle was a charm that said "A Mother's Love is #1"  
I read the letters, Antonio's first.  
"Mommy, I love you so much. I hope your birthday is good. I'm sorry about Granny Denise leaving and you getting hurt. But I love you very very very much!"  
I hugged him and opened Anamaria's. Hers was in both Italian and English.  
"Mom, happy birthday! I hope that you have a great day because you deserve it! You've done so much for me and Antonio and you never take a minute off for yourself. You are my hero, Mama, and I'm so glad that you are happy. Love, your daughter, Anamaria.  
_"Mom, il compleanno felice! Spero che lei ha un grande giorno perché lei lo merita! Lei ha fatto così molto per me ed Antonio e lei non toglie mai un minuto per te stesso. Lei è il mio eroe, la mia Mamma, e sono così contento che lei è felice. L'amore, sua figlia, Anamaria".  
_I smiled with tears in my eyes and I hugged her, too. I kissed the top of her head. Michael came in and kissed me.  
"Now, go spend time with the kids. Go shopping. I'll see you tonight," he said.  
I took all the kids out shopping. Janet decided to come with us.  
"This is so much fun," she said. I rolled my eyes and stopped when I saw that Latoya and Rebbie decided to come, too.  
"Are you guys kidnapping me?" I asked, astonished as Rebbie climbed in the limo with a grin on her face.  
"No. We're just going as insurance," Latoya said.  
"Insurance?" I asked.  
"Michael told us to make sure you didn't go easy with that card," Janet said. "He has the money, and he says it's yours, too. Besides, it's your birthday! Your best bet is to not fight him. He is very very stubborn," Rebbie said.  
We rode to the shopping strip and we started with the kids. After an hour, Janet and Latoya snorted.  
"Rebbie, take the kids for ice cream. We have to teach this girl how to shop!" Janet said. Rebbie giggled and obliged.  
Latoya and Janet dragged me into the womens section and threw things at me to try on.  
While I was trying on a beautiful halter sundress, I heard Janet's phone go off.  
"Michael says you're going to a fancy dinner with him tonight, and no complaining," she read.  
"How does he think I'm going when I don't have anything fancy to wear?" I grumbled  
I think I heard Latoya say "Oh for the love of God" but Janet shushed her.  
"Let's humor her, and see what Michael says to that," she said, typing away at her phone. Moments later I heard it chime again.  
She burst out laughing.  
"What?" I asked.  
"He says, and I quote, 'What the hell does she think the card is for? Tell her don't make me go there and make her get a dress.' Wait he texted me again...well that's not nice Michael!" she said.  
"What isn't?" I said coming out of the dressing room.  
"'Why didn't you tell her that to begin with?' As in, I was supposed to tell you. Latoya was going to but I wanted to humor you," Janet said, grinning.  
"Give me that phone," I said. I felt my challenging side coming and I welcomed it. I dialed Michael's number.  
"Janet, I don't-"  
"I want to see you try to make me get a dress," I said, grinning, shushing the girls.  
He laughed. "You really shouldn't have said that," he said, then hung up.  
My face must have given it away.  
"Oh, shit!" the girls said.  
"No, let him come. Let's get a dress, but when he leaves, we'll get one better," I said. Janet ran and got a blue dress with spaghetti straps and I put it on. I put on some silver high heels and waited.  
He came in and grinned.  
""That's what I thought," he said, kiddingly. "But now I won't be surprised when I see you tonight," he added, his face falling. "You did a good one."  
"It's okay. Better luck next time," I said, keeping my face even. He left, looking like his ego was busted.  
"Okay, new dress," I said.

**Michael POV**

Yep. She got me bad. I knew Teresa and i could be so competitive, and she finally won. I sighed and decided to get ready. I looked at her gift and grinned.  
"Knock knock," Jackie said. He saw me in my black jacket, white shirt, and black long pants. My hair was slicked back in a ponytail.  
"So, you and Teresa? I knew it man, knew it from the beginning," he said, smiling.  
"Jackie, I gotta ask you something, man. The night Teresa got hurt bad, why the baseball bat?" I asked. Jackie sighed.

**JACKIE POV**

I was watching TV in my room with Tito and Randy when Jermaine came in, scared as hell.  
"Jackie, Tito, Teresa...her...stepdad...bad..."he was saying.  
I stood up and Tito did too.  
"What, Jermaine?"  
"Teresa's hurt!" Jermaine got out.  
I grabbed a bat. "Tito, go tell Michael and Mother. We'll go get Teresa," I said, climbing out the window. Jermaine followed. I heard yelling and screaming next door.  
I kicked in the back door, and I was sickened. Teresa was on the floor, her arm and head bloody, and she was curled in a ball screaming. There was brown glass all around her. Her stepdad was kicking her and spitting on her. I wasted no time. I raised my bat, and swung it so it hit his back. Jermaine picked Teresa up gently and hurried out of the house with her.  
"You must have lost your damn mind," her stepdad slurred.  
"No, but you're gonna lose yours. Don't ever fucking touch her again, you bastard!" I screamed. He lunged for me and I swung the bat again. It hit his arm and I was satisfied to hear his arm crack.  
Joseph came in then.  
"Jackie, come on," he said. Marlon and Tito were behind him. I glared at the screaming man at my feet.  
"Jackie?" I heard a female say. It was Rebbie. "Come on, it ain't worth it," she said. I followed her out. Mother, Michael, Jermaine, and Teresa were gone.  
"Where they go?" I asked, noticing the blood in the sink.  
"ER. She was banged up pretty bad," Latoya said. "They did that to her?"  
I opened my mouth to answer but a knock on the door. I saw the blue lights.  
"Joseph I got this," I said. I walked and answered.  
"Jackie Jackson?" they asked.  
"yes," I said.  
"You need to come with us," they said.

**Michael POV**  
"..and you know the rest," he said.  
"Yeah. I didn't know it was that bad," I said.  
"Hey, it's about time to go," he said. I grabbed Teresa's gift, and the 24 roses, and headed downstairs. I knew the girls were back, they came home during Jackie's story.  
I waited downstairs and talked with the kids. They were going to Jackie's house.  
"Oooh, Daddy, look, a princess," Paris said pointing.  
I turned and my heart almost stopped.  
It was Teresa. In a dress. That wasn't the blue one I saw her in.  
It was a deep red, and it was off the shoulder. Her hair was in beautiful ringlets, framing her face. She was wearing gold high heeled shoes and jewerly.  
She looked stunning. And she was smiling that "I got you big time" smile.  
I smiled back, and kissed her, and handed her the roses.  
"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I said. I heard the kids leave.  
"Let's get going," she said, smiling. She put the roses in a vase, save for two. One, she tucked behind her ear. The other, she put in my buttonhole.  
"Okay, now, let's go," she said, her eyes twinling.  
I took her to a fancy resteraunt, with Italian cuisine. I didn't remember the name.  
After our meal, I decided to give her present one. I sang a song to her. One that wasn't mine, but I knew she loved it.  
"Because you live and breath  
Because you made me believe in myself  
when nobody else could help.  
Because you live, girl,  
my world has everything I need to survive.  
Because you live, I live."  
"Michael, that was so beautiful," she said, tears in her eyes.  
"No. You are beautiful," I said. I sat down.  
"Teresa, you know I love you. And I've been thinking about a lot of stuff since that day you saved Paris. You already have my heart, but would you like my last name, too?" I asked.  
She looked confused.  
"Michael, what are you talking about?" she asked.  
I smiled, pulled out Gift #2. A ring. I opened it and sat it in front of her.  
"What are you doing for the rest of your life? Cause I want you in mine. Forever. Will you marry me?"


	14. Plans

**Uh oh....what willl she say? I've uploaded another Michael tribute. Its on youtube, called Michael Jackson Tribute 4. I used TLC's song "Unpretty" for reasons that are my own. But I make them clear at the beginning of the vid so go check it out. Look for beckagurly.**

**Teresa POV**

"What?" I asked, hardly believing my ears.  
"Oh right, damn," Michael said. He grinned, walked to me, got down on one knee, and took my hand.  
"Oh, my God," I said.  
"Teresa Katherine Moretti, I've loved you for a long long long time. I adore your children and I know you adore mine. I want to be there for you everyday, go to sleep with you every night. If you are upset, I want to be the first one you run to. I want you, I love you, I need you. Will you please do me the honor of taking my last name, and being my wife?"  
I couldn't think. His words rang in my ears. His eyes burned into mine.  
"Michael, I'd be honored. Yes," I whispered. He smiled, and lifted me up and kissed me all over my face. The waiters clapped and cheered. He spun me around with his lips on mine.  
"Why my birthday, Michael?" I asked as he put the ring on my finger.  
"Just seemed appropriate," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go home."  
We did, and that night was so magical. We made love so many times.  
While we were resting, I looked at his ring on my hand, while my hand was on his chest.  
"Why do I feel like Cinderella?" I whispered.  
"Nah, you're not Cinderella. She has nothing on you, Teresa," he said, kissing my ear.  
"Teresa Katherine Moretti Jackson..." I said to myself.  
"Music to my ears," he said, squeezing me to him.  
"Michael, what about the kids?" I asked.  
He sat up, his bare chest looking oh so fine. He sighed.  
"You know mine love you to death. I love your kids just as much as my own. Actually Paris and Anamaria helped me pick the ring out," he said, smiling like a little boy.  
I looked at the ring. It had an emerald in the center and two small diamonds on either side. It was a beautiful ring, no doubt, and it must have cost a fortune.  
He looked at me as if reading my thoughts. "It was my mother's. I know I said Anamaria and Paris picked it out, and they did. I went ring shopping with them and Paris said 'Daddy, what about Nana's ring?' and Anamaria asked what it looked like. I told her and she told me to give this one to you instead," he explained. "Now let's go get our kids," he said.  
Gosh, I loved the sound of that. Our kids. As if we were a family already. On the way there, I kept looking at my ring. He had such a goofy grin on his face, he looked like he was forteen again.  
We got to Mama Katherine's and the kids were eating breakfast. Everyone was there, and Mama told us to pull up a seat and have some biscuits. I did and Janet saw the ring on my finger.  
"Um, Teresa, can I talk to you? Like now?" she asked.  
"Sure?" I said, and she took my hand and dragged me to her room. She closed the door.  
"Why is my mother's ring on your hand?" she asked. "On your left hand? On the wedding hand?"  
"You knew yesterday's plans all along, didn't you?" I asked, smiling. She grinned back.  
"Yes, but I wanted to be the first to know! Congratulations, we're really going to be sisters!" she said, hugging me. We went back to the table, where Michael stood up.  
"Family, I have an important announcement to make," he said. He looked down on me.  
"I asked Teresa to be my wife last night," he said trying to keep the smile off his face.  
"And?" Joe asked, grinning. Everyone was trying to get a look at my hand all of a sudden but Michael had it in his.  
I stood. "And I said, sure, why not?" I said, showing the ring. Everyone gave shouts of happiness and surprise. My children were beaming, his even more so. His mother came to me, and looked at my hand.  
"That ring was my mother's, child. I hope you are more worthy than the last person who wore it," she whispered. She was thinking of Debbie.  
"I can assure you I will be," I whispered back, hugging her. Joe was nex in line.  
"I've always seen you as my daughter, now you're really gonna be. Keep that man in line," he said gruffly, hugging me. Jackie came next, and he just hugged me tight.  
"I knew you were meant to be in this family," was all he said.  
All of the Jacksons hugged me. Taj even kidded around with me, saying "Aren't you glad I made Uncle Mike kiss you on Christmas?" We all laughed at him, Prince tugged on my shirt.  
"Yes, Prince?" I asked.  
"Are you going to be our new mom?" he asked me.  
"Only if you want me to be," I said.  
"I do. I just wanted to make sure. Please make my dad happy. Our real mom didn't," he said, hugging me. I looked up at Michael to see him wipe a tear from his eyes.  
I stood up.  
"Is my Mickey crying?" I whispered, teasingly.  
"Hush," he said, playfully punching my arm. "I was just touched by what everyone is saying to you."  
"Why? They've wanted us together for a long long time," I said.  
"That's the truth," Rebbie said, grinning. "So when is the wedding?"  
"We want to wait a little while, but probably in the fall. That's when Teresa came back into our lives," Michael said.  
"And there are so many sisters to choose from but I hope you guys don't mind if I choose Janet to be my maid of honor," I said. Latoya smiled and Rebbie shrugged.  
"I'm married, I can't be a maid of honor," she joked. "I'm happier helping plan and decorate the wedding myself."  
"Ok, well, Mama Katie, you and Rebbie, if you dont mind, could help me plan, and Latoya, Autumn, Stacee, and Anamaria could be bridesmaids, and Paris could be my flower girl," I said.  
"Well, bridal party is taken care of," Jackie joked. "Michael, who's gonna be your best man?"  
"I want two. Jermaine and Prince," Michael said. "The rest of my brothers could be ushers, and Antonio can be the ring bearer."  
"It's great you guys are making plans but we need to plan something else," Janet said.  
"What?" I asked, curious.  
Janet rolled her eyes. "Katherine Jackson Day, of course!"  
We spent the rest of the time there planning Mama Katie's big day. We were all having fun and laughing and carrying on. I honestly felt the happiest since the accident. I couldn't help but think "when's it gonna go wrong again?"


	15. Didn't See THAT Coming

**Guys I made a new YouTube. Look for SmoothLadyCriminal.  
Boy oh Boy I am loving Jen's story!!!!  
Time for next chapter. Kind of sad...but funny and sweet too.**

Teresa POV

Weeks went by as we prepared for the wedding. But in May, Michael had to go to Asia for three months. He wouldn't be back until August.  
The day before he left, we all (Him, me, the kids, Janet, Latoya, and Jermaine) went to Disneyland. We had a blast but the others could tell we were both miserable. This was the first time since I'd come home that we'd be apart for a long period of time. Janet finally pulled me aside.  
"Look, girl, you want me to come stay with you while he's gone? This way, Paris and Prince don't have to pack to go to Momma's and I can help you out a lot," she said.  
"That's nice, and I'd love it," I said miserably. She smiled sympathetically.  
"This is the life if you want to be married to my brother. He's going to be gone some of the time. Momma had a hard time dealing with it too. But if you really love him, support him. Don't be like Deb," she said. I smiled.  
"Atta girl. Don't let him see you upset. It will only upset him more," Janet said. I looked over at Michael, who was dancing with Antonio and laughing. He caught my eye and grinned. His eyes were sad, but he wouldn't show he was miserable.  
Janet was right. If I couldn't handle him being gone, I shouldn't be with him. I smiled back and took a picture of them dancing.  
When we put the kids to bed that night, we stood outside on our balcony. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I had my hands on his arms.  
"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered. I sighed and kissed one of his hands.  
"I'm going to miss you too, but you'll be back," I said.  
He laughed.  
"What is so funny, Michael?" I asked, exasperated.  
He turned me so I was facing him.  
"You are what is so funny. I know you're going to miss me, cause who would not miss someone with my charm?" he asked, that mischeivious glint in his eyes. When I failed to look amused, he sighed. "That was a joke, Teesie. You know, lighten the mood, kill the sadness, etcetera, etcetera?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"You're not as charming as you think you are," I said.  
"And you're not a good liar. Nor are you good at hiding your feelings. I know Janet told you not to let me see you upset, because it would upset me. She is right, but not really. I would only be upset because you're upset. I know you're sad about me leaving, and I am sad that I'm leaving you. But don't keep these things bottled up, girl. Cause that is what up[sets me most of all," he said. He smiled then. "Speaking of keeping things bottled up, there is a bedroom calling our names," he said with that sexy gleam in his eyes.  
I almost gave in, but I stopped though the hormones screamed in protest.  
"Nah, I'll make you wait," I said.  
"What?" he asked, completely surprised.  
"I'll make you wait. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and the sex get better. Time to see if that's true," I said. He rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, I'm willing to try that. I wouldn't pressure you to do something you don't want," he said.  
Now it was my turn to be surprised and he noticed.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing...it's just...most guys throw a huge fit and are on their knees begging for it. They just don't take no for an answer," I said.  
He rolled his eyes. "First you hold out on me, then you insult me. When are you going to realize I'm not like most guys? I'm not like Luca, and I'm sure as hell not like Guiseppe. I've known you all your life and I know how you work girl. But if it makes you feel better," he said sarcastically getting down on his knees. "Please Teresa give it up to me cause I'm going to die if I don't get some."  
I laughed. He grinned and got up.  
"So, please. Do not insult me by thinking I'm like most guys. I am very much in love with you, Teresa Katherine Moretti. Hell, we're engaged. And whatever you want or don't want, then that's how it will be," he said, kissing me tenderly.  
We went to bed, and I held true to my word. I was not going to make love with him until he came home in August. He just held me, and I don't think he slept a wink. I turned to him at 2 AM.  
"Michael, you need to get some sleep, you have to get on a plane in ten hours," I said.  
"No. I want to sleep on the plane. I won't be able to be with you like this for three months," he whispered, kissing my ear.  
"Michael, please. I can't sleep unless you get to sleep," I said.  
"Then looks like we'll both look like hell in the morning," he shot back, grinning that sideways grin I loved so much. "Besides, you'll be out for the count in two minutes, tops."  
"Whatever," I said yawning. But sure enough, I fell asleep not long after that, with him stroking my face and my hair. I dreamt of him, in a tuxedo at the end of an aisle. it was our wedding day. I dreamed of me reaching him, and I didn't hear the director, I only saw Michael, his big brown eyes so full of life and love. I woke up before he could kiss me, but reality was he WAS kissing me.  
"That's how you wake up Sleeping Beauty, right?" he asked, grinning after he pulled away from me.  
"Only if you're Prince Charming," I said, pushing his shoulder.  
We lay in bed and talked. Finally we had to get dressed and get to the airport.  
At the airport, he kissed his kids and held them tight. Then he held mine too, and told them to be good. He came to me and hugged me tightly.  
"I love you, babygirl," he said.  
"And I love you, Michael. Come back to me soon, okay?"  
He winked. "I'll see what I can do," he kidded. He kissed me and then turned and left. He took half of my heart with him.

Michael POV

Two months into my tour, I decided to spring a surprise phone call to home. I was in Thailand, and it was afternoon. It should be evening back home.  
Kai answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Kai," I said cheerfully.  
"Mr. Jackson! How are you?"  
"Tired. Missing my family. Speaking of which, where are they?"  
"Well, they're in the den. Who would you like to talk to first?"  
I thought, "My kids," I decided.  
Soon, I heard them.  
"Hey, Daddy!" they said. I smiled and felt the tears welling up.  
"Hi, kids. How are you guys doing?"  
"Daddy, Teesie showed me how to tie my shoes and I can do it right, now!" Prince said.  
"And she braided my hair the other day," Paris said.  
"That's so nice. I miss you guys so much," I said.  
"I miss you too, Daddy. When are you coming home?" Paris asked.  
"A couple more weeks, honey. Let me talk to Annie and Tony," I said.  
I had a good conversation with them the Teresa got on the phone, and I smiled again.  
"Hey, babygirl," I said.  
"Hi, Michael," she said. "How are you?"  
"Exhausted. And frustrated," I said.  
"I'm sorry," she said. I could hear her going outside.  
"So how's things been going?" I asked her. I missed her so much.  
"Fine. Anamaria's been accepted to do her end of year speech at school, and she's wanting to do the summer program. But she also wants to have a normal summer," she said.  
"Tell her to go for summer. She needs to be a kid once in a while," I said.  
"I miss you, Michael," she said.  
"I miss you too, girl. But soon, I'll be home, and not long after that, you will be my wife. Mrs Teresa Kather Moretti Jackson," I said. I could feel her smile.  
"I love the sound of that."  
"I wish I could see you. I miss your smile, your voice, your face. I even miss the way you would roll your eyes at me when I do something charming or witty, like I'm pretty sure you're doing now," I said, laughing.  
"I miss the way you would do something you think is charming or witty,": she shot back. "But I miss you, too. Especially when we'd spend time together at night," she said.  
"Really?" I asked, getting excited.  
"On the balcony,"she added.  
"Oh," I said, not keeping the disappointment out of my voice.  
"You're just like a teenager," he said.  
"So are you, teasing me like that. But look, I don't have long. I have to rehearse. I love you, and tell the kids I love them so much and I will be back to you soon," I said.  
"Promise?" she asked.  
"I swear," I said. "I love you."  
"I love you too. And by the way, Michael, I'm pregnant."

**Jen that is payback! hahahahaha! lol jk but I thought I'd leave a cliffhanger of my own. I am feeling much better healthwise, by the way, but be careful guys swine flu is on the rise!**


	16. Heartbeat of Two Souls

**OMG! Bet you guys didn't see that coming, huh?**

**Michael POV**

"Let me call you right back, ok?" I said.  
"Okay," she said, simply.  
I dialed the number to Frankie's phone.  
"Hello?" he said cheerfully.  
"Frankie, it's Michal," I said in a rush.  
"Michael? What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Look, I'm going to be late to rehearsal. Family emergency," I said.  
"Okay. Take your time, it's no rush. Concert is tomorrow and yesterday's rehearsal went great. I'll rehearse the band and the dancers, but you take your time," Frankie said.  
"Ok, bye," I said. I called back home.  
"Hello?" Teresa said.  
"Hi, okay, now when did you find out?" I said.  
"A couple weeks ago," she said. "I was feeling bad, and Janet sent me to the doctor. He took a blood test and bada bing, I'm going to be a mother again," she said.  
I sat down. "I don't know what to think," I said.  
"Are you upset?"  
"No!" I said. "Just surprised, that's all. Does Janet and the kids know?"  
"Janet, yes, the others no. It's just me, you, and Janet."  
I layed on my back. "I'm going to be a father again?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
I smiled. "Teresa, I love you. I am so happy," I said.  
"Really?" she asked. I could hear her happiness.  
"Really," I said. "Can I tell Frankie? I mean he knows we're engaged. I also think you need to tell my mom. But that's it until I get back."  
"Okay, I will. And sure, tell Frankie. I love you," she said.  
"I love you, too." I hung up and got on my knees. I thanked God he was blessing me with another child. Then I got in my car and went to the arena.  
Frankie was in the middle of rehearsal when I gotthere. He saw me and grinned.  
"Alright people, take fifteen," he said. He walked over to me. "What's up, man?"  
"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.  
"Sure thing. Is it Teresa? The kids?"  
"I'm going to be a daddy again," I said, happily.  
"Oh, man, congratulations. We need to celebrate after rehearsal," Frankie said. "Michael Jackson, marrying a girl he loves dearly and having a baby to boot. Life is going good for you, man."  
"Yeah, and in a couple weeks, I'll be home with my family," I said. August 25, four days before my 27th birthday, I'd be flying home.  
The rehearsal went great. Then Frankie and I went to a club. He ordered a martini, I ordered a Coke.  
"Man, you're going to be a father. C'mon, celebrate!"  
"I am. I just don't drink," I said.  
Chris Tucker, a great friend of mine, spotted us.  
"Mike! Frankie! What's good ya'll?" he said, coming to us. I hugged him.  
"What are you doin in Thailand, Chris?" I asked.  
"Man, I came cause I'm tired as hell of Hollywood. I need a vacation! Plus I decided to check out your show tomorrow," he said. "What's good with you, though Mike, other than getting married and all that? How's the lovely lady?" he asked, sitting on my other side. "Hey, bartender! I want a shot of Jack and a lime margarita!"  
"Well, she's perfect. And I'm going to be a father again," I said, sipping my Coke.  
Chris's eyes popped out of his head.  
"Damn! Michael, you just find out or what?"  
"Yeah, I did. Teresa's pregnant," I said.  
"Wow! Congrats! Make that a double shot! Hey, bartender, I know you hear me!" Chris called down. Frankie and I laughed as the infuriated bartender handed Chris his drinks.  
"To Michael, and Teresa, and the little one in Teresa's belly," Chris said, lifting his shot.  
"To Michael," Frankie said, and they both downed their drinks. I drank the rest of my Coke as a scary thoght popped in my mind. Teresa was told she could not have kids. Though she'd already had two, she was still high risk because of her pelvic area being shattered when she was younger.

**Teresa POV**

Kai agreed to watch the kids as Janet and I met Katherine at a eatery in Encino.  
"Ok, girls, tell me what is going on," she said.  
"Well, Momma, you're going to be a grandma again," Janet said.  
"Janet? You're pregnant?" she asked.  
"No," I said. "I am."  
Momma looked at me. She looked at my stomach them back at my face again. Her eyes were full of tears.  
"Really?" she asked. I nodded, and she reached for my hand.  
"I am so delighted. I'll take you to the doctor in the morning. I know you were high risk for the last two, right?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said, panic rising. I'd forgotten that. After Antonio, I'd had a rough time.  
Janet sensed my fear. "Look, if we have to schedule a C-section, we will. Because we are determined to keep you heathy," she said.  
"Okay. But this has to remain between us until Michael gets home. He asked for that much, and I will happily oblige."  
They agreed, and we headed home. The next day, I was in the OB-GYN's office with Momma holding my hand. The doctor was seeing how far along I was.  
"I'm going to say you are about ten weeks, or nearly through your first trimester. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked, putting the thingy to my stomach.  
"Yes, please," I said.  
Soon the room was filled with a rushing sound like a washing machine. I burst into tears, and Momma was teary eyed as well.  
"That's the sound of my grandchild. The heart of Michael and yourself combined into one," she said. I smiled through my tears.  
The doctor smiled. "I can do an ultrasound, if you'd like," she said.  
"No. I want my fiancee here when that happens. He'll be home in a couple weeks," I said.  
"Overseas?" she asked. She assumed he was military.  
"You can say that," Momma said, grinning. She helped me dress and we drove back home.  
Later that night, I was on the phone with Michael.  
"I heard our baby's heartbeat today," I said lowly, while I was in his bed.  
"Really?" he asked me.  
"Yes. The baby is healthy, I'm ten weeks along, so that means the very last time we made love was when I got pregnant," I said.  
I heard him sigh. "I wish I could have been there. Did you have an ultrasound?"  
"No. I'm waiting for you to be here when that happens," I said.  
He laughed. "Thank you. Deb didnt even want me in the room when she had her check-ups. I'm so glad you want to share this experience with me," he whispered.  
I smiled, then sighed.  
"What is it, baby?" he asked.  
"I miss you so much," I said.  
"I miss you too. Only two more weeks, babygirl, then I'll be home," he said.  
"Okay. I love you," I said.  
"I love you too, Teresa. Goodnight," he said. I hung up and snuggled under the covers. I carressed my stomach and fell asleep.


	17. It's A !

**Doing this story is taking my mind off my bad day. Turns out a guy who I've been in love with for yrs got married and didnt bother to tell me =(. People is messed up these days. But LIFE GOES ON! On with my story.**

**Teresa POV**

As luck would have it, the day Michael would come home would be the day I'd be exhausted. I was starting to show. I was no stranger to exhaustion...I had a terminal case of it during both pregnancies. Janet looked at me in bed and shook her head. She pulled out her phone, took a picture, and began tapping away.  
"What the hell are you doing, Tink?" I asked. Grumbled was more like it.  
"Hey, sourpuss, I'm sending Michael this picture and a text saying that you don't look so good. Hold on, he sent me one back. 'LOL, she's pregnant, dummy. Tell her don't worry about getting out of bed, I know she must be drained. I'll see her when I get there.' Aww, my big brother is so sweet," she said.  
"He's stupid if he thinks-"  
"Wait, here's another one. 'If she's with you at the airport, I won't give her her gift. I won't kiss her for a week.' Ooh, he sounds serious," Janet said, grinning. I sighed and fell back on the pillows.  
"Go on, then. Go get him," I said. Janet grinned, kissed me on the cheek, then left. I fell back asleep.  
I awoke at six in the evening to someone brushing their fingers on my neck. I turned, and there he was.  
I smiled. "This is a good dream," I said.  
"No. It's not a dream, or you wouldn't be able to feel this," he said, kissing me passionately.  
"Okay, I believe you," I said. He smiled, and kissed me again. Then he pulled back to covers to expose my stomach. He stared with extacy in his eyes. He shifted so his head was on my stomach and his eyes were on mine. I put my hand on his head and played with his hair and tears filled his eyes.  
"This is our child?" he said in wonderment. I nodded, and he turned and kissed my stomach.  
"I love you," he whispered to our baby. Then he shifted so he was facing me. "And I love you so so so much," he whispered, kissing me again.  
We made love, and it felt so good to hold him, to kiss him, to just be with him. Afterwards, he carressed my stomach.  
"We need to tell the kids," he said.  
"I agree," I said. We got dressed and called the kids, and Kai, to the kitchen. Kai probably knew but if she did, she didn't say anything. We sat them down and explained that I was going to have a baby. They all squealed in delight and took turns feeling my stomach. Kai just smiled.  
The next day, Michael and I went to the OB GYN and the doctor practicall lost her mind when she saw who my baby's father was. But she mantained her composure.  
"I believe you would like an ultrasound?" she said, smiling. She squeezed the jelly on me, and waved the wand around on my stomach.  
Soon, she smiled. "Here she is," she said, turning the monitor so Michael and I could see it.  
"She?" I asked. Michael looked dumbfounded.  
"I was just saying that. Would you like to know the sex? It's still a little early, but I can try," she said.  
I looked at Michael. He smiled, still looking at the monitor. He nodded and squeezed my hand.  
"Sure," I said. She turned knobs and waved the wand on me again. Finally she grinned.  
"Mommy and Daddy, you're having a son," she said, turning the screen to me again.  
I gasped and tears went down Michael's face.  
"A son," he said, kissing my hand.  
Soon we were done and he helped me in the car.  
"We need some names," he said, happily, starting the car.  
"You name him," I said,  
"Really? How does Thomas Michael Jackson sound?"  
"No, not Thomas. How about Nathan? Or Matthew?"  
"Wait, I got it. Nathan Matthew Jackson," he said, grinning.  
I smiled. "I love it."

**Michael POV**

I told the rest of the family the news. That I was having a son, and his name would be Nathan Matthew Jackson. They were so happy.  
My birthday came, and we had a huge party. All my family was there, congratulating me and Teresa. Anamaria wanted to ask me something, so I took a walk with her as the others ate.  
"Ok, I don't know how else to say this. So here goes. I didn't get you a present." she looked down.  
"Hey, that's okay," I said.  
"So I decided to ask you something real important. See, my dad didn't want me. And honestly, you are like a father to me in so many ways. So I was wondering if I could call you my dad?" she asked.  
I sat down and told her to sit with me.  
"If you want to call me your dad, then do it. I love you just like I love Paris and Prince. I also see Antonio as my son. The way I see it is you should have been mine anyway. You are my daughter, Anamaria, for all intents and purposes," I said, hugging her.  
"I love you, Dad," she said.  
"I love you, too."  
We went back and I had a great party. Then my brothers decided to throw water baloons at me and so I got wet. After that, it was a free for all. Soon, the party was over and we all went to bed. I was probably the world's happiest man.


	18. Hell Comes Before Wedding Bells

**OMG guys who has heard "This is It" yet? I have I was one of the first people to hear it, it's amazing!!!!!! Listening to it now. He was the King for a reason, guys. Now on with the story!**

**Teresa POV**

I couldn't believe it had been a year since I came here. And in two days, I was getting married to the love of my life.  
Or so I thought.  
I was about 5 months into my pregnancy and it was confirmed that we were having a son.  
Michael and I were walking outside when Kai came running to us. "Mr. Jackson...Prince, he's hurting, bad!" she said. Michael took off running, and I was right behind him. When he got to the playroom, he picked Prince up gently.  
"Prince, where does it hurt?" he asked.  
"My stomach," he said trying not to scream. I could tell he was in agony.  
"Michael, I think he has appendicitis," Kai said.  
"I think so too. I'm taking him to the hospital. Watch the kids, I want Teresa with me," he said, rushing out the door, me after him.  
We rushed to the emergency room and Michael told them what was going on. They rushed him to the back and Michael and I waited in the waiting room.  
I saw a side of Michael I'd never seen before. He was pacing, at times he looked as if he wanted to cry, and he finally sat down with his head in his hands. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I squeezed his shoulder gently.  
"Michael, it'll be okay. I'm here with you, you're not alone," I said, sitting beside him.  
He didn't say anything, he just took my hand. I don't think he had the ability to talk at that moment.  
We sat for a couple hours then the doctor came in. Michael jumped to his feet and I got up carefully.  
"Mr. Jackson, Miss Moretti, Prince is fine. His appendix was almost ruptured but we got there just in time. He's recovering quickly but he'll be out of here tomorrow," he said.  
"Can I see him?" Michael asked.  
The doctor nodded and we headed to Prince's room. He was asleep.  
Michael took his hand and kissed his forehead. Then he took a seat. I sat next to Michael, and he smiled in relief. He looked at me and spoke for the first time since we got there.  
"Thank you so much, Teresa, for being here," he said, kissing me.  
I smiled then jumped when I felt the baby move. I smiled and took his hand and placed it at the place of the movement. The baby moved again, and Michael laughed.  
"That's our Nathan?" he asked in awe. I nodded, and Michael bent and kissed my stomach.  
"I love you Michael," I said.  
"I love you too," he whispered, kissing my lips again.

**Michael POV**

I was so relieved when Prince came home. It was the day before the wedding, and I had to leave Teresa until the wedding day.  
I had a nice time, but of course I couldn't sleep. Jermaine saw me on his patio late at night then came outside.  
"Hey, lil bro. Nervous?" he asked.  
"Just a little bit. I've never married someone I truly truly love before," I said. "Plus she's carrying my son," I added.  
"Relax, man. You and Teresa belong together. And to be honest, I don't know why it took you this damn long to figure that out. I've been wanting to get her back here for ages but Mother told us you would do it in due time," Jermaine said, leaning against the post.  
I grinned. "What do you think about her kids man?" I asked, hopping up on the rail.  
"Are you kidding me? Antonio is amazing, and Anamaria is just like her mother. It still amazes me that I can see a mini Teresa that isn't covered in bruises."  
I smiled. "I want to adopt them," I said.  
Jermaine shook his head. "That's going to be amazing. For all intents and purposes, you are their father. They call you Dad already, and Paris and Prince call Teresa Mom. You have a perfect family, and there's one on the way," he said. "Five children. That's just awesome."  
We kidded around until he fell asleep. I stayed on the porch and watched the sunrise. It'd be my last sunrise as a bachelor, this time hopefully for good. I was so happy to say goodbye to the single days. I was ready to be Teresa's husband.  
Soon it was time to get to the church. We were all in black tuxedos. Prince happily gave up his best man position to Jermaine, because he wasn't up to standing after his surgery. My hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and the color under all of our jackets were gold. We took our places by the pastor.  
Soon the music began, and I saw my sisters and Anamaria walk down the aisle in their gold dresses. Soon, I saw Paris, Janet, and Teresa walk down the aisle. My father had decided to give her away. Her dress was a cream colored gown with gold trimming. Her veil was trimmed in gold and it was lace.  
She took her place by my side, and she took my hand. Her amber eyes were shining happily. The cermony began.  
The pastor went through the spoken parts and when it came to the vows, we substituted "as long as we both may live" instead of "till death do us part". She put my ring on my finger, and I did the same.  
Finally, the doctor pronounced us man and wife, and I took her in my arms and kissed her tenderly.  
We went and took our pictures then headed to the reception hailed by cheers.  
Chris Tucker came up to Teresa and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm happy that Mike found a girl to make him happy," he said.  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. Our kids flocked around us and hugged us.  
Soon, it was time for the first dance. I'd arranged for my nephews to sing "You Are Not Alone" a song I'd wrote a long time ago but never revealed it to anyone but my family. As they sang, Teresa looked at me.  
"I love you so much," she said softly.  
I kissed her. "I love you, too, Mrs. Teresa Jackson," I said grinning.  
"I love the sound of that," she said.  
Prince tugged my sleeve. "I want to dance with my new mom," he said, grinning.  
"By all means," I said, letting him take over. I danced with Paris, then Anamaria, them my mother, then Janet. Poor Teresa danced with all my brothers and nephews, and Antonio and my father.  
Then cake-time came and we didnt smush the cake in each other's faces like some do. We had food, and then the toasts began. First, our kids took center stage.  
"To our parents, for all intents and purposes," Anamaria said.  
"We love the fact that you are happy together," Prince said.  
"And we each got a parent we didn't know what it felt like to have," Paris said.  
Antonio smiled. "We love you Mom," he said with Anamaria.  
"And we love you Dad," Prince and Paris said together.  
"And we are happy for you both," they all said together amid awes.  
Janet was next.  
"Michael, I love you so so much. And I am so glad someone has finally agreed to be with you. If I'd known it would be Teresa, I would have told you to go fter her a long time ago. And Teresa, you are my sister, my best friend. I love you both so much," she said. I wiped a tear from my eyes. Jermaine had a few words.  
"Um, okay, congrats, Teresa and Michael. We all knew it'd be like this. Just didn't believe it'd take so long," he said. Finally my mother came up to the mic.  
"Michael, baby, I love you dearly. I am so happy life has given Teresa back to you. And to be blessed with a child as well, it humbles me. It's time both of you got the happiness you both obviously deserve," she said.  
Everyone clapped. I stood, and took Teresa's hand. I kissed her in front of everyone, so happy I was married to a girl I knew belonged with me.


	19. The Lord Giveth, the Lord Taketh Away

**This story is almost over. Thinking of doing another one but its not going to be a romance...more like a friendship. Anyway, on with the chapter**

Teresa POV

We honeymooned in the Cayman islands. It was so beautiful. At times I had to pinch myself to make myself believe I was really married. We had so much fun. The house was not huge but it wasn't small either. We soent the days snorkeling, boating, and relaxing on the beach. At nights we'd cook together, and sit and begin watching a movie, but like most newlyweds, we couldn't keep our hands off each other.  
On the last day, as we were packing, I told Michael "After the baby's born, we should bring the kids here. They'd love it."  
He smiled. "They would," he said.  
After the honeymoon we began preparing for the baby. We painted the nursery yellow with blue clouds (all the kids helped). We moved in a crib and a mobile. Michael also bought a rocking chair and a huge teddy bear.  
"Don't you think he's a little big?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
"Well, Nathan can grow into it," Michael said, rubbing my huge stomach. I was 8 months along.  
"Haha," I said, kissing him.  
Janet threw me a baby shower. Since I told them I didn't know the sex, they bought gender friendly items. I was given a couple monitors, diapers, clothes, booties, a walker, a swing, and so much more. Katherine gave me a few sweaters she'd made herself. Janet gave me the most embarrasing item. She gave me a bright red chemise.  
"What exactly is this for?" I asked.  
"Mainly for you and Michael, for after the baby's here," Janet said, grinning evily as I blushed.  
"Well, thank you," I said. The baby shower ended soon after that, and I sat on the chair with my feet up. My back was really hurting me, but it was just like this with Anamaria and Antonio. Michael came in and sat at my feet on the floor.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.  
"This is normal," I said, wincing. Michael chewed his lip and I knew he was worried. I smiled to reassure him.  
"Michael, it's fine. Don't worry so much," I said, rubbing my hand through his curls.  
"Okay," he said. He sat beside me and held my hand as he lay his head on my stomach and hummed. I recognized the song but what surprised me was it wasn't one of his.  
"'On Bended Knee' by Boyz II Men?" I asked, curious.  
"I like that song," he said simply. He hummed a melody of tunes, his and other artists' alike. He ended with "Music and Me". I smiled sleepily.  
"I love your voice," I murmered.  
"Come on. Let's go to bed," he said, taking my hand. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach but I shook it off.  
However, as he walked with me upstairs, I felt dizzy. Another pain, sharper this time, sliced through my stomach and I gasped. All I heard before the darkness took me was "Teresa! Oh, God, Kai, call 911!"

Michael POV

I rode in the ambulance with Teresa, who was still unconcious. Her blood pressure was slipping and the fetal heart monitor had to be malfunctioning.  
"There are two heartbeats, one is slipping fast. Since we don't know which heartbeat is the baby's, we'd better get to the hospital fast," the paramedic said to the driver. This was the third time I'd be riding with Teresa in an ambulance. I prayed to God to help her and our baby.  
We got to the hospital and Janet and Latoya were already there.  
I ran to them as they wheeled Teresa to the ER.  
"Michael, what's wrong?" Janet asked.  
"The baby may be in distress," I said and I filled them in on what happened.  
"Two heartbeats? That's peculiar," Latoya said.  
"Kai is taking the kids to Mama's house, so they can calm down," Janet said, reading her text. "Hold on...'Anamaria is throwing a fit. She insists on going to the ER what should I do?'" she read. She looked at me, and I nodded.  
"Just her," I said. Janet texted Kai back, and within minutes, Anamaria was there.  
"Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, hugging me. I told her what was going on and she looked frightened.  
"Is she going to be okay?" she asked, her eyes wide. I looked at Janet for help.  
Janet took charge. "C'mon Annie, let's go get some snacks," she said.  
No sooner than she had left, the doctor came in.  
"Mr. Jackson, were you aware that your wife was carrying twins?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"I see. Well, Teresa is fine. But the babies...well, can I see you outside?" she asked.  
I walked out with her.  
"There was a boy and a girl. The girl is healthy, but the little boy didn't make it. That's why your wife was in distress. You see, the little girl was feeding off the boy, so the boy started feeding off the mother. Now, the little girl is 5 pounds and three ounces and she is healthy. Would you like to see your wife?" she asked.  
I nodded, with tears in my eyes. She led me to the recovery room, where Teresa sat with her head down.  
She looked up when I walked in and burst into tears.  
"Michael, I am so sorry," she sobbed as I held her.  
"Shh, Teresa, it's okay. We have a daughter. A healthy daughter. Maybe this was a sign that we couldn't handle twins," I said, stroking her hair. She still cried, and I did too, but the nurse brought our daughter in and she calmed down.  
"Here they are," the nurse cooed to the baby, as she handed her to me. I looked in her eyes and smiled. She had Teresa's face, and my eye structure. Her hair was black and curly.  
She was perfect.  
I looked to Teresa and handed our daughter to her.  
She sighed and smiled uneasily. She looked at me.  
"What are we going to name her?" I asked.  
"I like Jennifer Denise Jackson," she whispered, kissing the baby's hair.  
I walked out into the waiting room, where Kai, Latoya, Jackie, Jermaine, Anamaria, and Janet were waiting. I told them the news. Good and bad.  
"But her name is Jennifer Denise Jackson," I said, finishing up. "And she's perfect."  
It was a bittersweet moment. We'd lost our son, but the world could have been crueler and could have taken our daughter, too. As I watched my family gasp in awe of little Jennifer, I choked back tears and thanked God he'd blessed me with this much.


	20. It's Only The Beginning

**Last chapter, guys! No worries, though! I'm going to do two stories at once. One will be a friendship where Michael rescues a homeless girl and her little brother from the streets (no romance...just wait it should be good) and the other I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story completely in Anamaria's point of view. tell me what you think. Oh and if you like Michael Jackson tribute songs, then go to MySpace, look up "Jason Malachi" and he has a song called "Because a Hero Fell". It's beautiful, but it will bring tears to your eyes.**

**Michael POV**

We brought Jennifer home two days later. We also had decided to have a funeral for Nathan. We cried, of course, but one thing I had decided was that God does have a reason to do whatever it is he does.  
Soon, we had a Christening cermony for Jennifer Denise. I chose Chris Tucker to be the godfather, and Teresa had called in her cousin Domenica from Italy to be the godmother. Jennifer had my brown eyes, but her curls were going to be like her mothers. She was dressed in a powder blue dress. She didn't cry when the water hit her head.  
We went home for her Christening party, where everyone had brought a gift for each of the kids. There was food galore, and everyone wanted to hold Jennifer. Mother pulled me to the side as Joe held Jennifer, trying not to cry. He was a tough old fool, but babies had an effect on him. Especially baby girls, who he felt very protective over.  
"Michael, I am so proud of you," she said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you have been so strong. Married in October, a baby in January, and you just love that woman so much and she loves you. Plus you love her kids already, too," she said.  
It was true. On Anamaria's 9th birthday, we took her and Antonio to the courthouse so they could legally become my children. I walked back into the room with Mother and I laughed when Taj was trying to get Jennifer from Joe and Joe refused to give her up. I laughed, and walked over to them. Joe gave her to me as I looked at her again. My heart was filled with joy. She wasn't the son I expected but she had a magic about her that I could not deny. Maybe it's because she's something me and Teresa created together. She was the result of a love so strong and deep that no one could help but to fall in love with her in return. Chris had a hard time staying away from her, holding her a total of eleven times.  
Soon the party was over, and Antonio, who was now 6 years old, was holding Jennifer and cooing a lullabye to her. Paris and Anamaria were watching a movie, and Prince was reading a book. Teresa was in the kitchen, fixing her a drink as Janet, Latoya, and Rebbie were in there with her, gossiping. Jermaine was sitting across the table from me in the den, and we were concentrating on the checkerboard.  
"So, I now have so many nieces and nephews, I believe I'm going to go broke every Christmas," he joked. I laughed, and took one of his pieces.  
"Nah, you'll have maybe a dime or two left," I said. He rolled his eyes.  
"Man your daughter is beautiful. I;m glad she looks like her mama," he said. I kicked him under the table playfully. "Hey, I'm joking,' he said.  
"I know. She is beautiful, huh?" I asked, looking at Antonio and Jennifer. Both were asleep. I got up, and carefully picked Jennifer up and put her in her bassinet. Anamaria came up beside me.  
"Dad, what color are her eyes?" she asked.  
"They're brown," I said softly. "Why?"  
"I'm doing a report for school. It's 'What's the Most Exciting Thing You've Been Through?' and I'm writing about her being born," she said. She wrote some more down, and said "Finished!"  
"May I read it?" I asked.  
"Sure," she said, handing it to me.

**What's The Most Exciting Thing I've Been Through  
By Anamaria Elena Michelle Jackson**

**When you think of January, you normally think of snow, New Years, Martin Luther King, Jr, and other wintry things. However, January holds a special place in my heart. It is the month where I got to meet a new family member. It wasn't a long lost aunt, or even my long lost biological father. I have an amazing father already. No, it was niether of them. The person I met on January 17 was Jennifer Denise Jackson. Her journey was amazing. You see, I thought I was going to meet someone called Nathan Matthew Jackson, but that wasn't meant to happen. On the night of January 16, my mother, Teresa, went into the hospital. She had passed out, and was in a great amount of pain. I was scared, and so were my dad and my siblings. I insisted on going to the hospital to see what was going on. My dad didn't tell me much.  
Soon, I found out that my mother had given birth to a baby girl. She was supposed to have twins, that no one knew about until that moment, but one of the twins, who was Nathan, didn't make it. But we still had a girl. I had a new little sister. Jennifer Denise Jackson was born on January 17 to Teresa and Michael Jackson. She was five pounds and three ounces and was seventeen inches long. She was tiny, but she was beautiful.  
We had her Christening cermony today. It was amazing. I thought most babies cried all the time, but Jennifer doesn't. She has big beautiful brown eyes and black curls. Mama says she looks like me but she has my dad's eyes. She is the most perfect person I've ever laid eyes on.  
That's the most exciting thing I've been through, going through my baby sister's birth. It can teach a kid a lot about life and even more about love. I know we will probably argue about every day in the future, but that's the way things are.**

I hugged her. "I love it," I said.  
"Really? I could have made it longer, but this is for my fourth grade assignment," she said.  
"It's perfect," I said. I kissed her cheek and sent the kids to bed. Teresa had decided to stay up a while and talk with my sisters. I kissed them all, saving Teresa for last, then I scooped up Jennifer from her bassinet, and smiling at her beautiful face, I walked up to my room with my daughter in my arms.

Teresa POV

I poured another Mt. Dew as I talked with my sisters.  
Rebbie laughed, when she saw Michael take Jennifer to bed. "You know, he loves daughters. I have absolutely no idea as to why. He loves all his children, it's true, but there's something about the little girls that, well, I don't know. It's a Michael thing," she said.  
"Girl, it ain't a Michael thing, it's a Jackson mens thing. Daddy is the same way. Jackie and Jermaine too," Latoya said.  
"No, it's definitely a Daddy thing. All daddies are attached to their daughters if they're around them long enough," I said.  
"Oh, yeah," Janet said. She sighed. "When am I going to get a man?"  
"Janet girl, you're only 19!" Rebbie exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Rebbie has a point, live life. When I was your age I was a mother and about to be a mother to two," I said.  
She smiled. Latoya cleared her throat.  
"Look, Teresa, I think I speak for all three of the Jackson sisters when I say this. Thank you so so much. You have made our little Michael so happy again. I remember when you'd come to the house as a little girl, with bruises everywhere. And now, you're here, alive, and married to Michael, which is as it should be. And thanks to you, a new generation is in this family and will not end up the way you were. And that makes us happiest of all, and we love you like our sister," she said hugging me. Janet and Rebbie hugged me tightly, too.  
After they let go, I sighed and wiped my eyes.  
"It feels like a happy ending," I said as I smiled. Rebbie took my hand.  
"This isn't an ending," she said. "The real happiness is only beginning for you."

**And that's the end! But NO FEAR I'm starting a story completely from Anamaria's POV like now!**


End file.
